The True Final Smashes
by TheSoulOfBattle
Summary: What would happen if Master Hand and Crazy Hand decided to go crazy with the Smash Balls? and what will the smashers do with these new found powers? No Yaoi involved, there may be shipping of some kind.
1. Chapter 1 - The Smash Ball

**A.N -  
Whoa, it's my first and probably only, fanfiction!**

**I am writing this story assuming that we all know quite a bit about the Smash Bros. (or at least the basics, it doesn't really bother me). I'm not the best writer so don't expect too much.**

**\- Please note -  
I may outright forget a few of the Smash cast, so if that happens just remind in a review or something. If you have something bad to say make it constructive! Constructive criticism is well received.**

Chapter 1 - The Smash Ball

_Bored…_

Ike lay on his bed, admittedly rather bored, the smash tourney had finished, (He finished 3rd only being beaten by Samus and Pit, 1st and 2nd respectively) and honestly there was nothing to do. Apart from training- but even Ike had to admit training all day everyday gets a tad bit repetitive.

He might as well surf the internet, it had been awhile since he used his laptop, had to be used some time. Ike sat up, he was always mystified by this form of modern technology, supposedly he could not bring this to his universe as it would upset the balance of reality... To his disappointment.

"Yo" The familiar, slightly high-pitched voice of Ike's roommate entered the room.

A simple hand motion was Ike's reply,

Link sighed, "Another dull day and another bored Ike…"

"..." Ike was still getting used to Link's voice, he had only began talking quite recently- close to the end of the tournament.

Ike turned to get a better look at his tunic wearing comrade, "And you're not?" Link looked as if he was going to say something in denial, but he gave up on his response. Link casually flopped and spun on the comfy looking computer chair. Ike had not managed to get to his laptop.

"Touche'." The two sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like an hour, not that it mattered, it wasted time. "So… You wanna' go train?"

Ike gave Link a quizzical, sarcastic look which screamed _'guess what I've been doing?'_

"Ah…" The awkward silence continued. Ike and Link had many an awkward silence, I guess that's what made them good friends… Or it's the fact that they were both moderately silent individuals and both were proficient sword wielders.

But before the awkward silence could become more awkward another entity dived into the bedroom, Ike's third roommate. Each room had 3 members so he was not too surprised to hear the British mannerisms of Shulk the Monado wielder, "Guys, guys! Big news!"

Ike deadpanned, "_'Big'_ as in irrelevant? Or _'big'_ as in it's big enough for my sword to be swung at?"

"Real funny, but I mean it. I heard Mario talking about it, something about 'improving the tournament'."

"Interesting… The tournament's already finished so I have no idea what they want to do..." Link scratched his ear, "I thi-" a sudden boom emanated from the speakers fitted in the corner of every room.

"ALL SMASHERS TO THE MAIN AUDITORIUM." The ethereal voice of a disembodied hand had spoke.

It seems like Master had accidentally raised the speaker volumes or Crazy was playing a joke, because the voice of Master hand was comparable to a sonic boom.

Ike sweatdropped, "Convenient..." He seemed unfazed by the noise and only considered the convenience of the situation.

Shulk had smothered his ears in his hands in preparation of Master Hand, he had seen the future after all. Ike continued to not care, Link was not as lucky. "Agh! My eye!" It would seem that Link had managed to jab himself in the eye.

"We better go." Ike and Shulk stared at the writhing Hylian.

"My eyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"What should we do with him?"

"Just… Fine, i'll drag him." Ike grabbed Link's iron boot.

* * *

_**Transition...**_

* * *

The three swordsmen eventually made it, albeit with some screaming from the tunic clad elf. The three swordsman had arrived about last, the smashers spoke quietly between each other in eager anticipation of what was to come. Some more ecstatic than others, namely the kid smashers. A moment later a left and right hand floated through into the auditorium's stagelight.

"Now smashers, you may be wondering why I-"

"We." Crazy Hand interjected, in a suspiciously calm voice, "APPLES!" There's the Crazy Hand we all know and love,

"Why WE, have called you here…" He waited for some sort of response, everyone stared... "Anyway, THIS is why!" Master Hand clicked, Crazy Hand twitched, a second passed and Master Hand twiddled a familiar looking ball in his hands. Several smashers stared in confusion, several were

unamused. Luigi spoke up,

"So- What is the-a smash ball for?" Crazy Hand through an index finger at the green plumber.

"GreAt qUEstiOn! We wILL stArt with WORld domI-" Master Hand quickly pushed him aside,

"Quiet you! Sorry Luigi, the proper answer to that question is that I, with the help of some other smashers, have modified the one and only SMASH BALL!" A couple of other smashers stood up,

Samus, Metaknight, Ganondorf, Palutena, ROB and both Robins (M&amp;F).  
Ike assumed that these were Master Hand's assistants, people skilled in technology and magic. Surprisingly enough, Snake was nowhere to be seen, then again he was no good with computers.

Samus's spoke first. "I'll explain."

She brought out a remote, and a screen popped up at the auditorium's front, showing a picture of the smashers mentioned, (including Master and Crazy Hand) standing around a large table… ROB didn't seem to be present, "_ROB had to have taken the pictures with his eyes_." Ike thought.

"Our little group has been deliberating and modifying our favourite item, the smash ball." She clicked and the scenes moved to a picture of a smash ball. Weird... It looked smaller...

"Now as we all know, this is our **Regular Smash Ball**." She clicked again, another smash ball? No, the smashers were more perceptive than that. It appeared slightly different - somewhat larger and a touch more fluorescent.

Samus continued, "We have surmised that our final smashes have become a bit 'overrated', a debatable topic but we'll talk about it later. Basically we have modified the original smash ball, and 'created' a new smash ball." Ganondorf walked forward.

"We have decreased the power of the original smash ball, visible in it's decrease in size. The new smash ball, which for now we will be calling the **True Smash Ball**, gives birth to a new power, to a True Final Smash." Ganondorf grinned, laughed maniacally and clenched his fist, darkness enveloped his hand. "Also do not worry, the regular final smashes will still be useful, simply, 'less practical'."

Marth put his hand under his chin, "So what use will these 'True Final Smashes' have upon our battle? How exactly will we implement this new variable?."

Metaknight answered this one, "Well, we will make it that each smasher will have two individual final smashes, the problem comes when we have to figure out what final smashes and true final smashes each character will have…" He sighed "It may take quite a bit of time…"

ROB noted."IT IS LIKELY THE ORIGINAL FINAL SMASHES MAY CHANGE OR EVEN REMAIN THE SAME TO FIT THE 'LIMITATIONS' OF THE ORIGINAL SMASH BALL. WHILST THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES WILL BE EXTREMELY POWERFUL ABSOLUTE KO ATTACKS."

Palutena giggled and sweatdropped at the same time "And we haven't exactly tested the two smash balls yet, so yeah…" This made almost all the smashers reel back in terror, testing and Palutena were not two words many people liked in the same sentence, Pit new this all too well, he cringed. The two Robins spoke in perfect unison.

"So is anyone up for testing the new ball? We bet it will be fun, and that no one will die, we have the smash barrier after all." Though their voices did not sound so certain.

Out of all the people to stand up, a pink puffball 'stood' as much as it's feet could allow, an audible "POYO" came from Kirby, "I'll do it, how bad could it be?" The puffball was basically indestructible anyway, so not too many smashers were worried.

"Fabulous!" Master Hand did a thumbs up, "Our first volunteer! Let's get this started shall we?"

Chapter 1 - End

**Finally, first chapter is finished! My thanks to anyone who read the chapter! What will happen next?**

**Will the author get any better at making the characters more individual with better **

**personalities?**

**Will Crazy Hand ever return? **"YES!"

**Will the New Smash Ball ever be explained?**

**Find out in the next episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows or Reviews!**

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	2. Chapter 2 - Kirby

**A.N - I'm back! And with 2nd chapter in hand! We'll see the first of many a Final Smash, it's Kirby's time to show his strength.**

**And maybe we'll found out about some more secrets and side effects of this mysterious new smash ball... Who knows? I haven't thought that far ahead... There may be swearing in this one, but you'll understand why.**

Chapter 2 - Kirby

The smashers had all gathered in the smash stadium bleachers, all wondering what this new smash ball would do. Even some assist trophy smashers and random civilians (who were other, well known video game characters, from other game franchises) had joined the party, a rumor of a new smash ball had quickly spread… Mostly due to King Dedede and his Waddle Dees.

Kirby sat on battlefield, awaiting any sort of instruction, he was playing on his 3ds to pass the time, Fire Emblem Awakening sure was hard. Crazy Hand floated into the arena, clenching his hand rather tightly, it seemed the hand was wearing a rubber glove.

"Why is he wearing the glove?" Ness inquired.

"Isn't he technically a glove?" Shulk blurted out of nowhere. Ness froze in realization.

Palutena replied, "Well, I can't answer the second question, but for whatever reason Crazy has decided to give Kirby the 'True Smash Ball' first, curiosity I assume. Anyway, the 'True smash ball' can only be held for at the most 1 second before it disintegrates the holder. Crazy is wearing the glove so it does not touch what he considers flesh, as the disintegration process only affects flesh. Someone like ROB or maybe even Mega man would not be affected."

Palutena said the paragraph as if it was nothing, but a majority of the smashers, (albeit the 'helping' smashers) stared at Palutena... _Disintegration... _And then at Kirby... _Flesh... _Then realization...

"WHAT!?"

Several screams and shouts of fear, surprise and anger filtered the bleachers. All of Master Hand's assistants (and several sane smashers, not limited to but including Ike, Link, Shulk, Pit, Marth, Lucina, Mario and Pittoo) remained 'calm' and they did their best to extinguish the crowd, but to no avail.

Kirby was wondering what was happening, there seemed to be quite the commotion. He couldn't do anything though, he could barely hear them anyway.

Hammer Bro stood up, "You knew that, and you still let Kirby do it!?"

"Well, that is without the smash barrier so it could be different-"

Ike cut-in, though without any anger, "You know very well that the smash barrier is on constantly whenever you're present in the mansion, right? And I believe you didn't leave the mansion to do any experimenting, it would be too dangerous." Palutena was taken aback. Ike honestly felt really bad for contradicting the goddess, (as everyone seemed to be ganging up on her, she was just the one to break the information to everyone) but he had to tell the truth.

"Um... Well..." Palutena had no excuses, and the shouting and screaming got louder and louder, every word directed to her. _"Why me!?" _The thought ran through her head, she was a newcomer and she wasn't used to this kind of anger, she's a goddess after all, she isn't screamed at that often.

The noise grew louder, The shouting was getting to her. And once the shouting reached its pinnacle the goddess broke, she let a single tear roll down her face, she turned quickly in the hopes that nobody saw, unknowingly some smashers did see her cry and those who did, felt terrible. Some did not notice;

Bowser not realizing what he had done shouted again, "OY, GODDESS TURN AROUND SO I CAN TALK SHIT TO YOUR FACE!" Everyone stared, Ganondorf (who was sitting next to his fellow villain) raised an eyebrow and shuffled away from where Bowser was. Even, Ganondorf thought that was wrong.

In actuality Bowser was a nice guy, but when he got angry he returned to his baddie roots, the other smashers couldn't blame him. But today, today he crossed the line. The female smashers and Pit and Pittoo all promptly stood up and positioned themselves in front of Bowser. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE-"

He was interrupted by a Hylian princess boot to the pelvic region, "GUH-" His scream was interrupted by a heavenly captain's sandal to the same area. The male smashers who weren't kicking Bowser's balls cringed…

* * *

_**Several metaphors for the *ahem* 'Lower Parts' later...**_

* * *

After Bowser had been dragged away by a nonchalant Dr Mario, the situation seemed to calm down a bit. Every smasher, assist trophy character or civilian who had screamed at Palutena, prior to this moment, promptly apologized to the green-haired beauty.

"I'm sorry everyone, that was very unlike a goddess" Palutena said sheepishly,

"No need to be, it's our fault(s) after all," Lyn said, she hung her head down with absolute dishonour, she was (rather shamefully) one of the people who had joined the rioting smashers, and she heavily regret her decision. She assumed it was instinct.

"It's okay…" Quite abruptly, Palutena hugged Lyn, a nice, warm friend hug. Despite this, Lyn heavily blushed and she swiftly retreated, but she was grateful for Palutena's forgiveness, Palutena giggled over Lyn's reaction.

Pit crossed his arms triumphantly, "Now that's the Palutena I work for!" Palutena, without Pit noticing, had snuck to the side of the angel. She tapped Pit's cheek with her lips, Pit turned a crimson red.

"And that's my captain!"

A robotic whirr was sounded from everyone's favourite robot buddy, ROB interjected,

"WE SHOULD PROBABLY EXPLAIN THIS SMASH BALL PROPERLY."

But just before ROB could explain the situation to any extent, a confused Kirby floated into the stands. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Kirby had in fact seen Palutena turn and shed her tear, (He had also seen the smashers squabbling, but that's just par for the course). This obviously made him worry,

"Poyo…?" Despite his cute demeanor, you could tell he was worried. "What's happening guys?"

M Robin scratched his head, F Robin scratched hers,

"Well…"

* * *

_**An explanation later…**_

* * *

"Ah… So that's what happened," Kirby said understandingly, "But, you do know that Metaknight told me the all the risks of the new smash ball right? I'm just going to use the final cutter or my hammer to deal with the ball, it isn't my flesh."

…

Kirby smiled, and a masked knight gulped, the smashers turned to Metaknight, Pittoo glared.

"So, Meta… Why didn't you mention this before Palutena got picked on?"

"Uh- It… slipped my mind," Captain Falcon's right fist burned a bright red, and he turned around.

"Oh really?" He spoke sarcastically, and he crouched into a position any smasher would recognise,

"FAAALLLCCOOOOONNNNN…" Before Metaknight could run Snake came from behind and grabbed him.

"Ah… Crud…" Metaknight await his fate; Snake let go at the perfect time,

"PUUUUUUNCH!" Square in the mask, Metaknight was sent into the stratosphere.

"And that's the last of him," Pittoo wore a smug grin. The situation now 'properly' settled, and with a now calm Palutena, the true smash ball could be explained.

"So the true sma-" Palutena stopped suddenly, "I feel like we forgot something…"

"GuYS!? DId yOU foRGET Me!?" Crazy Hand had been holding, the true smash ball for quite awhile now, he was growing impatient, as patient as a megalomaniac could get. "Do U WaNT mE TO break ThiS MYself!?" Kirby was swiftly thrown onto Battlefield by DK.

"Are you ready Kirby?" Master Hand's voice was heard again through one of the many speakers of the stadium.

An audible _POYO! _came from the pink puffball.

Lucina inquired to Marth, "Why isn't Master Hand present?" Marth smirked,

"Because he's not stupid,"

"Are you implying we're all stupid!?" Lucina seemed genuinely shocked,

Marth face-palmed. "It was just a- … Whatever…"

Crazy Hand finally let go of the ball and he hastily hauled ass out of there. Kirby stared at the ball for a couple seconds before his face lit up with determination, the ball was flying high so he brought out the familiar blade of Kirby's friend Sir Kibble. He rose upwards and then dove downwards slicing the new ball several times, he jumped and initiated final cutter once more.

The ball floated downwards due to the force of cutter. Kirby saw his opportunity and he charged his hammer, he slowly 'waddled' towards the slow moving sphere, his hammer had begun to burn a magnificent blaze, Kirby shone a smile and swung.

Crack!

The true smash ball was broken, Kirby was enveloped in a beautiful rainbow, several mini smash balls circled Kirby's exterior. Disappointingly, Kirby was stopped by Master Hand's voice.

"Kirby, you do realise your true final smash is going to be useless without an opponent, yes?" Kirby had realized this, but he decided not to say anything,

"Then what happens now?" It was if Master Hand was glaring at every smasher's soul, despite his lack in presence.

"Would, any smasher like to be the 'victim' of our first test?" The way he said victim did not make the smashers any more comfortable. Without any hesitation a voice spoke up,

"I'll do it," Several of the smashers and other individuals gasped,

"Palutena!?"

"It's the least I can do, for not telling you guys…" Midna (In her 'human' form) let her voice be heard, she walked towards the goddess.

"Palutena, there isn't really any need for you to do this…" Ganondorf put his hand in front of Midna blocking the twilight princess's path, "What do you want demon?"

"Let her do it, she wants to appease her sins, so let her appease them."

"It wasn't even that bad Ganon, she should not have to go through so much grief in one day."

"It is okay Midna, I appreciate your sentiment," Palutena grinned thankfully, "Though Ganondorf, may put it a bit harshly, I do want to make up for what I did, it is a goddess' job to do so!"

"If you say so, but you should at least stop blaming yourself for before." Palutena began to float onto battlefield, she turned in the air,

"You got it!" and she landed.

Palutena stared at Kirby with curiosity, "Wonder what you're gonna' do little buddy?"

"We'll have a see soon Miss..." Kirby felt the power of the smash ball activate, he had unlocked his true final smash, honestly he thought it would be a lot harder. Power emanated from Kirby's being, everyone in the bleachers could feel it. A small fruit popped out of nowhere, it was shiny, red, and it was encased in a yellow spiral. Kirby recognised the fruit immediately, various smashers who had recently played Kirby Triple Deluxe also recognised the fruit, Toon Link breathed slightly harder than usual.

"That's…. That's a MIRACLE FRUIT!" Ike stared at the panting kid smasher,

"What does it do?" Ike's headband and cape were indication enough that this next attack was going to be powerful, they slowly waved backwards, as if a light breeze was holding them up, but it was a clear day. Even he one of the strongest smasher in terms of strength, found this small fruit had some extreme destructive potential.

"You'll see!" The toon hero seemed to be pretty ecstatic.

"_So this is my final smash!" _Kirby was in fact pretty excited as well, only a few had seen the miracle fruit, even fewer had seen it in action. Kirby quickly sucked the shiny fruit into his gigantic gob. Palutena waited patiently, continuing to stare, but before she could stare any longer she felt a sharp gust pull her towards the middle of the stage, she held as hard as she could but she was still moving.

She shot a glance to where she believed Kirby was, and her eyes widened. Kirby was now literally a rainbow of colours, his body radiated as if he was a smash ball and his mouth was opened REALLY wide, the strength of a tornado sucking Palutena in. Items and food began to fall from nowhere and they were almost immediately sucked into Kirby's void. Palutena, ever the curious type decided to let herself be sucked into Kirby, she swirled into his mouth.

"How interesting..." Palutena floated softly through the alternate dimension in Kirby's gut, full of the items and food mentioned before, and several other random novelties, she swore she had seen her panties at one point, but no matter. She swam in the air a bit more but there didn't seem to be anything else of too much worth... Apart from an unscathed parfait, still in it's glass with a spoon, no slobber no nothing. _"Does Kirby even chew? No surprise if he doesn't..."_

_..._

"Eh, might as well," Palutena grabbed the cup of desert and began to happily chomp into the frozen treat.

Meanwhile on the outside world, Kirby had grown to about twice his original size. The crowd was getting quite worried. Kirby had eventually finished inhaling everything in his line of vision, though he still remained a colourful rainbow, and it seemed he was attempting to keep his giant clam shut.

"So is he just going to… Stand like that?" Sonic said in a rather mocking matter, "What a lame 'true' final smash." Right of the blue Crazy Hand burst from underneath the bleachers, he turned for a bit and spotted his victim, Sonic's mocking smirk and tone disappeared, his face now a face of pure terror. He was grabbed by the spike and torn towards the stadium, after being slammed straight into battlefield's floor he looked upwards only to see the rainbow glow of the pinkest smasher they had. He gulped. Kirby opened his gob, Sonic cried on the inside, and a gigantic laser exploded from the spherical smashers lips.

The golden rainbow beam burnt the sky, Sonic was swallowed in the beam's pure energy Palutena also got shot out knocking Sonic's head on the way… Was she holding a parfait? The gigantic beam of awesomeness 'beamed' for a few more seconds, the percentage sign which was floating above Sonic's head (which the author only decided to mention now) had reached 500%, from 0%. Sonic was soon blown offstage and when he respawned he could say nothing. The crowd was slack jawed,

"Holy crap" Shulk noted, Ganondorf smiled,

"_This power should be useful."_

Kirby closed his mouth, he was back to his usual pink shade, Palutena grabbed the ball and she floated back to the bleachers. Sonic was unwillingly levitated back by Mewtwo. Palutena lightly placed Kirby onto the ground and he stood triumphantly. M and F Robin investigated Kirby,

"No residual disintegration… No signs of fatigue… He's perfectly fine!" The two Robins high-fived "The operation is a success!" The other 'helping' smashers jumped with joy, and the crowd joined.

"It seems this is the perfect time to explain the smash ball's origin" Samus said, "Th-"

Chapter 2 - End

**PAUSE!**

"You've got to be kidding me"

**Sorry Samus but the second chapter finishes here. This chapter… Is okay, it seems a bit 'meh', I might edit it later but this is what you get for now.**

**What will happen in the next chapter?**

**Will the author stop being lazy?**

**Will there be less pointless exposition?**

**Will Bowser ever be able to recover?**

**Will the next chapter be here by next week?**

**Will the author constantly change the POV of the situation?**

**Find out in the next exciting episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows, or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mario Brothers

**A.N - Hello my beautiful friendos! Nice to see you guys again, how are you? Good?  
Perfect! The perfect condition for reading a fanfic, specifically mine.**

**The fic, Kirby's just finished his final smash so what happens next? I know 'exactly' what happens, you're just going to have to read to find out! Will we meet anyone new?  
Who will be the next to SMASH!? (Wait… The title…)**

Chapter 3 - The Mario Brothers

The scene had 'paused'. Everything a bland shade of black and white, apart from two lone figures. One a female bounty hunter who was miraculously coloured the same light blue as her usual leotarded self.

The other an anthropomorphic cat boy wearing an open sleeveless vest, a strong physical build, some raggy jeans, spiky silver hair and no shoes. A small brodsword strapped to his back and a bandana around his neck, his tail swished back and forth behind him. His palette several shades of khaki. It seemed Samus was unaware of the cat boy's presence, his steps gave off no indication he was there. Not even one with the perception of Samus Aran would be able to notice the man.

"..." Samus sat lazily on the plastic seat, of the famous SMASH STADIUM. She held a phone in her hand and headphones in her ears. She was singing a song familiar to the catboy and she was singing it, surprisingly, pretty well. "What pisses me off most in this world-" She felt a tap on the back, her head turned, and she fell back startled, "WHAT THE!?" She sighed "Jesus, **Kai**, you finally came back!"

"Well I'm sorry." Kai wore a thick British/Australian accent, which fit a movie narrator more than someone of his stature. "Breaking the 4th wall is harder than most think."

"You haven't even introduced yourself, how will the people know that you're one of the author's many drawn OC's? And that when any of his OC's appear in a fanfiction or piece of writing he 'becomes' that OC and whichever OC is present is the author's persona?" She said it all in one garbled breath.

"...Well….. That's problem number one, two and three fixed. You technically repeated yourself like 3 times. Simply put i'm one of the Oc's of the author. Anyway I've had to do 'quite a bit' over the week, I don't write the fanfiction 24/7… I do have other stuff to do."

"All excuses! Your readers need you!"

"Then let's get this started, pronto! You know, just wondering... Why are you the only one to not be affected by my pause spell?"

"I don't know? Ask yourself that?" She put on a face, "Almighty fanfic writer." Kai thought a bit,

"Good point, though maybe it's because you're nice company."

"Oh, thanks,"

"Or maybe it's because you'd react the most amusingly, if I insulted yah'. Ain't that right, _Sammy~~~_?" A vein popped on Samus' forehead, she brought out her laser pistol. Samus had begun to become more open and 'nice' around the 4th installment of smash, unlike her previous… Brooding self- but she has always hated the name Sammy.

"Get back here!" She shouted. Kai crouched, drew his katana, and spun it in a circle. Blocking the initial laser blast, whilst also preparing a spell.

"Chronos Epi!" colour returned to the scene, and Kai disappeared. Samus held her laser pistol in front of an unknowing Peach, instead of the priorly mentioned catboy.

"This is not what it looks like," Samus quickly drew her hand back.

"I'll….. Believe you for now-" She tried to sound calm, but she was obviously scared shitless. "Anyhow, weren't you going to fully explain the TRUE SMASH BALL?"

"Ah, that's right, unless we have anymore interruptions?" She crossed her arms as if she was waiting for something… "Anywho, this new smash ball is actually… Rather…" She thought for the right word

Palutena's voice spoke.

"Volatile," Samus nodded.

"Like mentioned before, the ball WILL cause disintegration within 1 second of physical touch" Ike closed his eyes and tapped his head,

"So are you implying, that there is a certain component inside the smash ball, which causes the destructive side effect?" Samus eyes widened for a split second, but she quickly regained composure,

"Why, yes, you are in fact correct Ike," Ike popped a small grin, most people consider him just a simple brute but he is smart not only in the battle but on the outside to, he is best friends with a queen after all.

"This material Ike… Is in actuality" Her face scrunched up a bit, "Made from the essence of… Tabuu"

Some smashers who had been in the brawl years put on disgusted faces, other smashers wore stern, serious faces.

The newcomers (albeit Palutena and the Robins) had no idea of the height of the situation. Thankfully they didn't have quite the sense of shock like the previous chapter, they had learned to keep calm in these types of moments. Mario easily wore the most serious face.

"You mean to tell-a us that, parts of the pretty much-a immortal being which had the power other both Master and Crazy. Who we nearly died against, is being used to power a smash ball, and it was just-a recently used by a veteran smasher?"

"Pretty much, Mario."

"You did this without gaining any permission, from any smasher, who wasn't involved in the project?"

"That is correct." Samus could tell Mario was about to blow his top, but just before he could, his green tinted brother grabbed his arm.

"Mario, there is no need-a to get angry, I have a weird feeling that we need this new power for a reason."

"But you know very well the repercussions of using Tabuu's power, the negative zone was a fraction of his power Luigi." The smashers listening in stayed quiet, but they were all surprised. the negative zone was Luigi's old final smash, using his negative emotions and converting them to a solid spherical form... Was that move Tabuu's doing?

"Yes I know, but I think we're going to have to do something new bro," so in a 'totally-unlike-Luigi-fashion' Luigi stood up, "So i'll prove it to you, I'll be next to-a use the ball."

"What!? Are you sure Luigi?" Mario had some legitimate brotherly concern. "Do not-a worry, i'll be needing you in this anyway."

"Wait… What…?" Luigi grabbed Mario's arm just before he was whisked away to battlefield by Master Hand's magic, inevitably bringing Mario along for the ride. "So… What exactly is the plan?"

"Don't-a worry bro, I got an idea!"

"Heh, this is going to be interesting." Pacman, a smasher who was not usually seen by many had suddenly appeared, "I'll be the test subject, any objections?"

"None old man, just don't break anything out there," Olimar joked. Pacman leapt and somehow landed using his side-b onto battlefield.

"Now come on, you two show this old coot what you got." Pacman chuckled. Crazy Hand dashed back in and back out of the arena, a true smash ball left in his wake.

Luigi froze in realization, "Wait a second… We can't touch it with our hands right?"

"That is-a right"

"And our move-a set is almost fully-physical based."

"Do you mean…"

"Yep-a we have to destroy it with fireballs…" A sandwich fell into Pacman's hands,

"What the-"

"Eat it slowly, we'll be awhile."

* * *

**A grueling amount of time later...**

* * *

Crack!

A green and red fireball hit the true smash ball at the same time.

"Finally! They really have to fix that..." Mario and Luigi were exhausted, they had spent at least an hour attempting to break the ball and constantly missing, and the fireball's strength wasn't high either so whenever a fireball hit the ball, it was barely fazed.

The two plumbers turned to thank the other brother, but when they turned they were both astonished. Every other smasher and bystander was astonished as well, both of the brothers glowed the same glow which Kirby glowed previously. Both of the Robin's mouth's dropped to the floor,

"This is quite the interesting revelation." Jigglypuff took out it's microphone and opened it's mouth.

"UNLIMITED POWER!"

"...Whut…" The Robin's sweatdropped, Jigglypuff winked.

"So they both gain the smash ball's properties…" Even Master Hand seemed surprised, the same couldn't be said for Crazy Hand.

"I LikE PotaTOes!"

"Um… Okay, Crazy... Lay off the Kool Aid."

"So-a bro? How are we going to activate the true final smash?"

"You're the one who said, 'I got an idea'!"

"It was a bluff."

"Good bluff."

"Thanks, trying to get other the-a anxiety."

"You're getting there."

"Yeah…"

"You're just stalling aren't you?"

"Eh…-" The two brothers stopped abruptly stopped, it seems the two were thinking the same thing. Luigi brought out his hands in a wide arcing motion, "I'll activate the smash this time bro!"

"Got it!" The smash ball's glow was disappearing from the bro's exterior's, but it did not just 'go away', the glow converged into Luigi's hands, for Mario it converged into a… Golden hammer? A weapon that had not been seen by any other smasher. Luigi's hands sparked, "Been awhile since I could-a use this ability!" Luigi seemed happy. Pikachu was pretty confused,

"Luigi can use lightning?"

"I didn't know either Pikachu…" Samus replied. Luigi positioned himself behind Mario, his hands were closer now and the original sparking had begun to form a large orb of blue electricity. When it seemed the ball had reached it's full magnitude, Luigi leapt over his brother and Mario brought up the golden hammer and… Slammed Luigi into the ground!?

Luigi seemed unfazed by this… 'Attack'? A fraction of Luigi's hat poked up from the ground but that was the only sign he was there. Pacman, was ready for the blow he was about to receive,

"Show me what you got!" Though when Pacman had said this he was unaware that Luigi had now positioned himself right underneath him.

"WAAAAHOOOO!" Luigi shot out of the ground, electricity coursing through him, a line of blue shocked Pacman and he and luigi flew upwards, though Luigi with less injury. Mario ran into the scene, Luigi fell a heap faster than Pacman,

"Up we-a GOOOOOO!" Mario got under Luigi at the perfect time, he braced himself and pushed upwards, Luigi used Mario's head as a vault and he darted straight up, somehow past the still flying Pacman. Luigi still had a ton of electricity coursing through him, and in the sky you could see the familiar neon blue light coursing into his hands, Luigi finished charging, Mario fist pumped and both moustachioed bros shouted.

"THUNDER BROS!" The watcher's stared in awe at Luigi's power.

Luigi threw his hands in a pitcher's motion, and the electrical orb left his hands. The ball moved downwards hitting pacman on it's way south and bringing him down with it. once the ball hit the stage Pacman was thrown away from the damage, his percentage marker read 600%.

But the attack hadn't finished, the residual sparks from the electricity coursed through the floor, the other

smashers assumed that those sparks would still hurt anyone who had managed to dodge the attack. Finally the attacked finished,

"Nice one Weegee." The two hit their fists together.

"Thanks bro." Pacman respawned

"Ouch, that really left a mark, good job."

But the three didn't leave the arena. Pacman was smiling, Luigi cracked his fingers, and Mario adjusted his hat.

"Why aren't they moving?" Lucas inquired. Samus mused,

"Didn't Luigi shout to Mario that he would 'activate the smash'? Assuming this is the case, wouldn't that mean if Mario 'activated' the true final smash, then would the true final smash be different?" Ganondorf contemplated,

"It would make sense." Mario motioned as if he wanted something, it was obvious what. At the speed of light a large hand zipped in and out of the stadium,

"Another true smash ball..." Red tossed a red pokeball between his hands. "How many of those did you create exactly?" Ganondorf decided to answer,

"An… Infinite amount, it's hard to say, enough to survive the next…" He counted his fingers, "100 years… At the least." Red nearly dropped his pokeball,

"Will we still be alive by then?"

"Who knows? We're videogame characters after all."

"Good point."

"But we can only use them one at a time, too many at a time could spell nuclear disaster."

* * *

"Wait-a second, Mario."

"Yes?"

"I just-a realized something,"

"What?"

"We're wearing gloves." The two stared at each other, time passed like the monotony of everyday life,

"WHAT THE *********************** **************** ******************************* ************** **************** ******************** *************** ***************************** **************************************** ************ **** ******** *************** ********** *********** ******** **** ************** *************** *********** ****** ************ ******** ***** *********" The crowd stared,

Zelda covered Toon Link's ears. Pacman worea questionable face.

"MARIO CALM DOWN! There are kids in the crowd you know! Let's hope they didn't hear you..."

"Ah, sorry, really had to let the steam out, all better now."

"Okay, let's get the ball and our turn over quickly, before I get mad again."

* * *

**A ball breaking later...**

* * *

Crack!

This time, two fists whacked the shining sphere. And just like last time both the bros shined a rainbow glow,

"Okay Weegee, my turn!" However, unlike last time the glow converged into Mario's hands and a familiar flame burned, the same glow converged into Luigi's golden hammer. Mario turned to Luigi, and Luigi readied his hammer, Mario proceeded to start throwing fireballs at Luigi, fast but slow enough for Luigi to whack back.

The fireball's flew around the stadium, Pacman dodged quite a few, but he eventually got hit by one and his percentage skyrocketed to 75%! No other blazing projectiles managed to hit him, but Pacman is one of the fastest smashers so it is to be expected. But the attack was not finished, Mario threw more fireballs at Luigi, however, Luigi hit them back at a point where Mario could punch them upwards with his fist. The balls began to congregate into a single, very, very, large ball of flame, though it was a lot smaller than the thunder ball. Mario jumped off of Luigi and spiked the fireball straight into pacman, the brothers shouted when Mario jumped,

"FIRE BROS!" This attack was a lot smaller and had less AOE as Thunder bros, but it seemed to have a lot more power than the electrifying finale.

Pacman's percentage catapulted to 775%, and he was thrown away by the damage, you could see him throw a thumbs up before hitting the safety net. The brother's high-fived,

"See? What did I tell you? Awesome and safe."

"I guess you're right bro, let's-a go back to the crowd, we got some explaining to do, and some questions to ask."

"You know what he's talking about boy, Tabuu."

"Wait, you know about him Pac?"

"I may have not been at the tournament, but I'm old enough to know about those things…"

Mario gave the signal that they were ready to go back and they were whisked away into the bleachers.

But it seems like the red plumber would get no rest, the newcomers needed to know the past. Once Mario and group popped into the smasher crowd, Lucina immediately reacted.

"Mario!" He sighed knowingly

"You want know about Tabuu, correct?" Lucina wasn't prepared for such a quick reaction. "I'll definitely tell you, I have to."

**"In the next chapter!"**

Chapter 3 - End

**PAUSE!**

"Goddamit!"

**Sorry Samus, but I'm going to be an asshole and make you guys wait!**

**Will the author make a longer end slate?**

PROBABLY NOT

**Find out in the next exciting episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows, or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	4. Chapter 4 - Explanations

**A.N - So I'm back again, my wonderful people… Are you ready? Finally the proper explanation of the true smash balls and Tabuu shall be given… Or will they? Yeah probably, as it would be so annoying of me to prolong the description. **

**Will there be any more Oc's and 4th wall breaking?**

"Definitely."

**Oh Kai, how're you doing? Oh... Of course, the universe is paused you musta' done it.**

"You're right there sir, I'm here to break the 4th wall to shards."

**That is technically what we're doing right now.**

"Touche' sir, let's do it then! I'll be seeing you in the chapter!

**Off we go then! Towards the chapter we travel!**

Chapter 4 - Explanations

Again, the world was paused- filtered in grayscale, and the same two individuals remained moving and well. Samus, this time around was not listening to music, but was in fact paying full attention to her surroundings. Kai had a bad feeling about approaching the infamous blue clad bounty hunter.

Despite this grave feeling, he decided to approach Samus as cockily as possible, though with a hint of laziness, very 'Kai' if you ask him.

He jumped, front flip, landed, backflip, handstand to corkscrew and perfect crouched landing, right in front of Samus' face, though she was neither surprised nor amused.

"Well, ow's meh lovely Sammy doing?" He overemphasised his accent to his limits, in an attempt to amuse the admittedly, rather serious looking woman. She remained steady. "Come on, hunny perk up!" This sentence was greeted with a laser pistol to the head, "Oh~~ we still in a pouty mood from our last encounter?"

"You really have no respect, you know that?"

"From what I can tell, you are correct."

Samus shot a menacing death glare at Kai,

"I really should pull this trigger,"

"You should, but before that, I just have to mention you're being the biggest tsundere right now, for all I know you like me!" A shitty imitation of Samus' voice followed, "B-b-baka!

"Now that, is the last straw." Kai suspected his ramblings would ignite Samus' tsundere waifu strength so he preemptively strafed to the side to dodge the first blast, but Samus would not settle with a single shot, Samus' eyes gleamed.

(_I should've really thought this through)_. He shouted out while running, "And another thing, you still left out quite a bit in the explanation of the smash ball, you just said that it was made from a tad of

Tabuu."

A blast flew through the middle of Kai's pointy ears, "Agh!" Kai dodged a few more blasts, he reached for his sword but stopped midway, (_Well, that wouldn't be any fun)._

"Come on, Sammy, can we not be civil?"

"Not really."

"Come on, this 4th wall breaking section was supposed to be used to discuss some of the 'easter eggs' from the last few chapters!" Samus stopped shooting, and she contemplated.

"Okay fine, but no more joking around."

"Can I continue to call you Sammy?"

"If it shuts you up." The two met up, as Kai had retreated to the opposite side of SMASH STADIUM

due to the electrical charges of pain which had been hurtling towards him earlier.

"Now lets get this sta- AGHAHGNASLFNLBOPEJFNOVERLE" Samus smiled a smile of pure contempt,

"that's better," she threw her laser pistol in the air and caught it with ease.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You sure did! Now that I'm marginally happier, and Kai is marginally more injured, it's seems to be the perfect time to talk about the 'easter eggs' in the other chapters." Kai raised a twitching hand,

"I have decided to call them 'easter eggs' as I have no idea what else I can call them… Wait random thought, I'm pretty sure they're called references! Ah, whatever…"

Samus and Kai turned, if you were a bystander you'd think two looneys were staring into space, but Samus and Kai actually were staring at the 4th wall, staring right at the reader. Yes, reader they are well aware you are there, reading this second-rate fanfic. Be warned they may use extreme cheesiness to make you pay attention. Samus began;

"There weren't a lot of references inside chapter 1, I'm not even sure if there was any references?"

"None at all it seems. Unless you count the smash mansion itself a reference…"

"Then we skip to chapter 2!"

"In chapter 2, Kirby is using a 3ds, just to make this clear, all the characters in this fanfic are aware that they're video game characters. And other characters very commonly play the games of other characters."

"I have in fact finished every metroid game ever created to 100%" Samus noted proudly. "In the very same chapter, Kirby uses the **miracle fruit**, and it is mentioned just before that anyone who had played **Kirby Triple Deluxe **knew what was going to happen, a blatant reference to **Kirby Triple Deluxe**."

"And than we have the 3rd chapter there are more references than ever." He paused, "This is also the chapter where I~ am introduced."

"Ike mentions that he is friends with a **princess**, this princess is **Princess** **Elincia**, who is considered one of Ike's love interests, though if Ike and Elincia are married is unknown."

"Jigglypuff was also called **it**, later on in the chapter, only because Jigglypuff's gender has not been confirmed. Jigglypuff also says **UNLIMITED POWER **referencing **Star Wars.**"

"And then we have the Bros True Final Smashes, both moves are just ultra-powerful versions of two attacks from **Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. **An RPG where the Mario Bro's work together to initiate certain special moves."

"In the same chapter with my first encounter with Kai, I am listening to a song - a song by the band **Starbomb **check those guys out."

"Those aren't all the references, but those are all the references we feel like talking about right now, tell us if you spotted any other references of interest in a review!" Kai smiled and his hand grasped for his sword, "Well it seems it's time for me to start the universe, be prepared Sammy. CHRONOS EPI!"

And the world unpaused.

Lucina needed her questions answered, (as well as the crowd of assist characters and bystanders).

"Who is this Tabuu Mario? The newcomers have to know."

"Ok, here we-a go…" He took in a deep breath. "Tabuu was…. Is an opposing Deity to Master and Crazy, and in fact he is more powerful than the two combined. Tabuu desired the universe, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So he took over Master and Crazy, more than ¾ of the universe and he even recruited some of the villain smashers. Some easier than others." Mario stared straight at Wario.

"He promised Garlic." Shulk's face was incredulous,

"Are you serious?"

"S-SHUT UP!" Mario waved off Wario,

"Anyway… Every smasher had to fight back, or the universe would've been lost, and many smashers were defeated. We also found out that Tabuu was the reason we turned into trophies after being ko'd, I won't explain the process now but I recommend you speak with Ganondorf if you want to know later. Somehow we defeated him, I don't know how but we managed it… Maybe due to the help of a certain sega mascot."

Lucina was slackjawed. "Y-You make it sound so simple, so easy…" Link chose this moment to speak.

"That's because, it was easy Lucina, Tabuu did this with pure raw power alone. His plan was simplistic at best, I could've thought of a better plan in my sleep, imagine if he had actually used his brain."

Link and the vet smashers let out their breaths, "That really is a weight of the shoulders."

"And that's about it Lucina. But it is time for me to ask the question." He turned to one of the SMASH STADIUM speakers, "Master Hand, why would you resort to having us use the essence of Tabuu, as a weapon?"

"That Mario… Is harder to explain than Tabuu…"

"The chapter is called-a explanation."

"It's because…."

"Dad's coming back…"

"Dad?"

"Master Core's returning."

The original twelve were dumbfounded for a moment, but they regained composure. Samus did not react, she had previously known about this due to her position as one of the smashers involved in the experiments, the other smashers who had some part in the experiment also knew of this development.

"That-a… Makes a lotta sense…" Those who weren't in the first game, were now more confused than before, the bystanders who weren't smashers were EVEN more confused. Sora, wielder of the legendary keyblade, and one of the characters inside the previously unnamed crowd of 'well known video game characters, from different video game franchises' scratched his perpetually spiked hair.

"Okay, so I get all this stuff about Tabuu and all, but who is Master Core?"

Master Hand groaned, "Ugh, more explaining."

"Name of chapter, remember?" Ness reminded.

"The original twelve, however, should be able to help with some of the explaining." Captain Falcon scratched his chin and readjusted his helmet,

"He's right, the only others to encounter the one and only Master Core, are us, the curators of smash." Captain Falcon was unusually serious about the situation, unlike him…

Master hand began, "Master Core is the father of Crazy and I, in a sense. He created us, technically meaning Master Core is our dad, though he did not literally raise us like children. He is a being of the same caliber of Tabuu, probably higher.

His strength however, is not as high as you may think, he uses his power to create, it has been eons since he has fought a fight, his combat experience is limited at it's best. But to compensate for his power he has infinite knowledge, of everything, he is no dumb fool like Tabuu, he can think. That is where the problem begins." Master without warning, stopped. It seems he was considering something.

"Ummmm- Master Hand?" Ness sounded bored.

"Hmm, oh sorry, I was just considering Master Core's appearance, I… Can't seem to remember. Twelve give us an image." The twelve pondered, a light bulb popped above Fox's head.

"I got it! I think, something… simple, like a shape, he wasn't a 'living' thing but he could still talk and all. Not really a picture n' it?"

They pondered longer, Fox's hint helping the twelve quite a bit.

"That's right!" Ness shouted. "Master Core was in the shape of an orb, right? He looked like a dark version of the smash ball, yeah, yeah that's it!" The other 11 smasher's eye's opened with realization,

"You're correct." DK said, "But… Something is off…" Then he got it, "Didn't Master Core, have the ability to shapeshift?" Yoshi thought for a tad,

"...He did! But his transformations were rarely perfect, he just copied the form of something, never the features." Everything was coming back to the original twelve, but the keyblade wielder still felt something wrong.

"So if Master Core was so powerful, how did you twelve (and the hands) survive?" Crazy suddenly appeared,

"WeLL hE Was oNlY HAVinG a VisIt!"

"He was implying that, Master Core was only overseeing his work, he created the smash bros after all, (and maybe the whole universe to, but he never said). he just wanted to see how we were doing."

Everyone gawked at Master Hand. "Yes, we kind of lied about us being the curators of smash, he created us only for the reason to preserve the tournament. But that is not too important, as we are on your side."

Samus the only one of the twelve originals to know anything about their problem voiced her opinion on the matter. "The sad truth is, we have no option but to use Tabuu's power to our advantage. Master Core is coming back and confrontation is inevitable."

"So-a one more-a thing before we begin preparations for-a war, why? Why is it-"

"He"

"Why-a is **He** coming back?" The right hand replied.

"He has seen the smash bros prosper enough, he has decided that it is time for him to take back what he created."

"World... Sorry, Universal Domination, it's not like we all handle that stuff on a daily basis." Link said,

"And we have a lot more people than when he had in Brawl, I feel this is going to be a breeze." Palutena responded.

"Heh, do not count your chickens before they're hatched Link. But I feel like more people could very well help our operation. That being said-" she turned to the crowd of 'well known video game characters, from different video game franchises' and to the assist trophy smashers. "Are you with us?"

Lyn stepped forward, "You have my support." Midna, "And mine." More and more of the assist trophies moved forward, Hammer Bro, Dillon, Isaac they all moved forward. The assisters had chose their side, the side of good.

"I dunno about the other guys, but you got my help." Sora indicated his support, Two other men trudged forward. One wielding a very large blade and the other held a… Shovel?

"I Cloud Strife am willing to help,"

"And I, Shovel Knight shall lend a helping hand."

The Green haired Goddess expressed her gratitude, "My thanks to you three. If anymore want to help… I will not force you." Several more moved forward, though the whole crowd did not sway. The smashers recognised a few of those who had chosen to help, Ike swore he saw the femme fatale Bayonetta as one who had gone to the smasher's side. Goku, easily one of the strongest of the crowd, and one of the people who most loved fighting, was one of those who did not move. To the surprise of those around him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help, if he really is such a big threat then i'm gonna have to defend my own world. But if nothing happens on my side, I'll be sure to come." He put two fingers to his forehead, "Happy fighting." and he teleported. Other characters left with him, probably on the same mission.

"It seems we've got, as much as we could get."

"Will we not recruit anymore?" Sonic said, "I could run."

"We'd love that Sonic, but we do not have the time. We need all hands on deck." Sonic pouted. "But

first, Mario."

"You are officially the leader of the smashers."

"What!? Why not Master or Crazy!?"

"They have devised a plan that could very well change the tide of this battle, you are just going to have to trust them."

"Fine-a,"

"So what do we do first… Sir?"

"Okay-"

Chapter 4 - End

**Pause!**

**I didn't explain the true smash balls… Eh, The prolonging continues!**

**Find out what happens next in the next episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	5. Chapter 5 - Preparation for War

**A.N - WACKAPOW, let's start this thing! And let's start this thing QUICKLY!**

Chapter 5 - Preparation for War

"Kai…"

"What is it Sammy?"

"Did you really have to pause the world again?"

"No… Not really," He gestured to the frozen crowd, "don't worry my pause ability only serves as an interlude between chapters, just to make sure that nothing happens when the lovelies aren't I can make it so that time moves slower than usual, basically I can control time… But it does require authorization from the author."

He grasped his blade, "And anyway, I'm gonna keep my time here short today."

"Why so?"

"I think that there was more of our exposition than the actual story, last time, so I decided to fit some hefty adventure into this chapter"

"Okay then, be seeing you."

"be seeing you too m'lady, Chronooos Epii~" He sang the last bit.

\- Unpause -

"So what do we do first… Sir?"

"Okay, we need to focus on something, we need to know if we attack Master Core or if we defend against Master Core." The Female and Male tacticians proposed and idea, they spoke in sync.

"Why don't we do both?" Male spoke first

"We can either devote half our members to attacking and defense respectively," Female's turn,

"Or we could do one and than the other, attack and then defend or defend and then attack."

"Splitting our forces may end in tragedy, I do not recommend it." Solid Snake said.

"You are right Snake, we are hard pressed for members as it is and we cannot even help other worlds." The tacticians turned,

"So what do we do Mario? Attack or Defend first?"

"..." Mario thought for a few seconds, but it looked as if Mario already had some sort of preference.

"We defend first, we weaken the force with our defense and force them into retreat, and then we attack almost immediately after." He decided.

"Good choice _sir._" A large disembodied voice boomed.

"Woah!" Master Hand had decided to leave the confines of his box office, (largely due to the fact that the use of the true smash balls had abruptly stopped) He sounded slightly annoyed that Mario was leader, but he was altogether fine with the idea.

"We of course have home advantage here, Master Core has not seen how our world the universe has adapted and evolved, so we must use the mansion and the element of surprise to its best. And you must remember, he is the God of creation he is not coming to us by himself, he will probably attack us with the Primids."

"Primids?" Everyone who remained knew exactly what a Primid was, Zelda put on a questionable tone, "but weren't they created by Tabuu?"

"Tabuu simply copied the design, thankfully that means the Primids will be relatively the same. So we must worry about numbers and not skill… And Crazy and I's plan will make it so that we can combat the Primid force."

"Duly noted." Palutena summoned a notebook from the air, a pen also popped from the abyss.

"Anything else, we may have to worry about?"

"No... Mario have the smashers and assisters due something, all help is appreciated. I believe your 'advisors' should be able to give some advice, I…"

"hEY!"

"_We_ are off now." And so Master and Crazy were gone.

Mario gathered those with experience of war, (this meant he did not gather those who travelled in a single party, and he grabbed those who had an understanding of controlling an army) deciding now that those were his advisors, the other smashers sat quietly but with anticipation.

Most of the advisors consisting of Fire Emblem characters, Villains, and the few involved in some sort of epic battle, Bowser who had just recovered from the fatal injury from earlier had also been recruited. Unsurprisingly no 'pseudo-smashers' (ie. those who weren't in the super smash bros franchise) were of Mario's chosen advisors. The blue haired, Ragnell toting, mercenary spoke his mind,

"We cannot keep the defense to the Mansion, Smashville is just minutes away from our location, we cannot leave them to die."

"He is of course, right, we must get them to safety." An Altean Prince replied, "Mario, I believe we should send some to bring the citizens to the smash mansion, or to somewhere with some sense of security."

"O-Okay, I-a got it. Marth, I want you to lead that operation." Marth nodded, "Bring Villager, (he is, mayor of the town) Sonic, Yoshi, and any other you believe may assist you." Marth nodded again, and he walked off. He gathered the 3 he was told to get, Marth and party were just about to leave but he stopped. He noticed the knight with a shovel from before and a twin-tailed fox, Sonic waved to the fox, and the fox waved back.

"You know him Sonic?"

"Hell Yeah! He's my best bud Tails."

"Tails… I have heard that name before, isn't he one good with electronics?"

"He's a genius!"

"Perfect could you get him?"

"Sure." Sonic rushed towards tails, talked a bit, and rushed back with Fox in hand.

"H-Hi" Tails said sheepishly.

"Thank you for the assistance, simply follow us to the town and I'll explain there." Marth glanced back at the wielder of the shovel, they unexpectedly met eyes. The two stared for a bit and Shovel Knight nodded, sat up and walked towards Marth's group. Yoshi, Villager, Sonic and Tails stared,

"W-w-what?"

"Knights need but a glance to appraise one another." The Altean smirked and shook the knight's hand. "I recall your name being Shovel Knight, am I correct? You are skilled to use a tool used for farming as a means to fell your enemies."

"My gratitude sire. And you are correct, my title is Shovel Knight," Marth sighed a friendly sigh,

"Please no need, the title of sire does not suit me."

"Pardon me, I felt respect was required, anyway, I am of course ready to help, I am at your beckon and call."

"Again no need to be so formal, I can already tell that you are a man of equal respect to me, so keep the formalities at a minimum."

"Okay, you raise a good point. Shall we be off?"

"Right." And the 6 rushed towards Smashville. "So what's your game about?"

"Well…"

While the mentioned were congregating, Mario and advisors continued to organise those who were left. Palutena noted,

"I believe some traps are in order Mario, I also believe some will be able to create some sort of defense system." Mario quickly assumed that those with background in espionage and machinery would be able to deal with those tasks.

"Haha, you'll be needing me for this old man,"

"Yes, Snake, We'll need help with trap placement, use, and strategic area advantage 'spotting'. You have after all, scouted every corner of the mansion."

"Got it."

"Captain Falcon, Shulk, Fox, Falco, Samus, Megaman, you're the people for the job. ROB I'll need you here, we'll speak later."

"I'm really feeling it!"

"Come on!"

Samus sighed, "Perfect, they both have extremely annoying taunts, they'll get along just fine. Alright, we'll congregate in my room, I have a holo map of the mansion in my bedroom, maybe it will help in deciding on where you put everything." Megaman raised an eyebrow,

"You have a holomap of the mansion?"

"You don't?"

"I wonder if he can help? You guys go to Samus' room I gotta go get someone, MONADO SPEED!"

"Rosalina, Pit and Zelda, I want you three to handle our items stocks, just for now we need to know if we're running low on anything. Rosalina I think the Luma's should be able to give more than enough assistance."

The two princesses scurried to the basement where all the items were located, Pit glided off as well, but he turned back

"Mario I am going to go do the thing you just told me to do, I don't think the jobs lame I just got a quick question."

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to be able to try out any more of the true smash balls?"

"Aaaaas-a much as I'd love to Pit, we-a can't, we'll need them later and we don't want to waste time." Zelda warped into the conversation,

"You're just going to have to try it out when the battles begin Pit."

"I guess that's true."

"We'll be off Mario." And Zelda teleported with Pit.

"So Palutena, what-a other tasks do we have?"

"I suppose fortifying the mansion is a good way to go, we don't have the hands at the ready and we can't just 'magic' the mansion to a better condition." Bowser roared,

"You also won't have the power of the goddess or Ganon, as supposedly opening portals to another dimension requires concentration and a lot of energy." annoyance tainted his voice

"It is the only way to get any allied help, it is also one of the few ways our mystical powers can be used to some sort of service." Her eyebrows narrowed in slight irritation,"And be grateful we have to find a ethereal link to the mushroom kingdom so we can somehow get your minions into our pseudo-army."

"Wait, what? You were going to do that?"

"Have you been paying attention?"

"Ya' shoulda told me!?"

"Now I'm confused"

"PEACH" The confuzzled princess opened the flap of the command tent, which was somehow created without explanation inside of the interlude's between paragraphs. The leftover smashers had left the smash stadium and moved to the smash mansion to wander a bit, until they were called. They could be contacted via. intercom or telepathy anyway so Mario wasn't too fussed.

"What is it?"

"Could you get Toad?"

"Oh, um, sure…" She abruptly reached under her dress, the men in the room quickly turned.

"By Hylia! Warning first please!"

"Ah sorry, here's Toad Bowser-Boo" Bowser turned a crimson red, Mario wore a malicious smirk.

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me that," He turned towards Toad, and he passed him a hundred dollar bill, Toad motioned for more and two more hundred dollar bills were forced into the mushroom's hands.

"You know what to do" Toad saluted and left, Peach walked out with him, though not with the same intention. The group inside the tent gawked at the trade. Mario inquired.

"Can we trust him? Will he be quick?"

"How do you think he gets into my castles before you?" Mario went wide-eyed,

"I never thought about that."

"He'll come back by around tomorrow, don't worry, he'll be here by then." The Koopa King faced Palutena, "And that's one problem taken care of." Palutena lowered her head and sighed in defeat.

"You win this time…" but she then raised her head with a mischievous smile, "_Bowser-Boo~~~" _The advisors held their laughs.

"Oh God."

Palutena snorted, and chuckled,"Pffft- Pardon me, thank you for the assistance,,,"

"Don't"

"Bowser-Boo"

"GODAMMIT, I'M LEAVING, I AM DONE." Bowser stomped through the tent flap, but popped his head back into sight. "And I'm going to the Smash Run course to gather as much minions as I can. Maybe Kamek can do something."

Ike smirked at the exchange, but he had a thought.

"Now that Bowser's mentioned it, what time constraints do we have? When does Master Core return? Goddess I believe you should be the most knowledgeable on this fact."

"Well, actually Master or Crazy, (preferably Master) would be the better option, however, since they have teleported to who-knows-where, I think I shall suffice."

"Please to get to the point."

"Sorry." She placed her hand under her chin, "I do remember Master Hand saying something of about… A month?"

"More than enough time," Ike announced confidently.

"I think so too Ike, but a estimation, is but an estimation, we should not sit and assume he's coming later, he may come earlier for all we know."

"Good point," Ike turned towards Mario,

"If you desire Mario I shall gather who I can and work on formation and tactics. I'll use the Smash Stadium, probably create a variation of situations."

"Sure-a, that's a great idea Ike, just don't overwork them."

"By my word," And Ike was gone like the wind.

"All other advisors, I'd-a like if you could-a assign all other members without a job into-a something, repair, training, reconnaissance, maybe even get them to help those from the groups I made earlier, think creatively. ROB I need you here." The Robins nodded in agreement, and so did the others

"We understand," The rest of the advisors left, along with the avatars. Palutena and Ganondorf went to search for somewhere quiet, as concentration was required for their task. ROB whirred and gazed at Mario,

"SO WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

" I need you ROB, to contact some people, keep it a secret, if anyone else knows about this they are going to be hotter than-a my meatballs."

"IF YOU WISH MARIO, THAT WAS A TERRIBLE ANALOGY BY THE WAY… AND YOUR MEATBALLS AREN'T HOT, THEY ARE IN FACT QUITE WARM."

"Give-a me a break. Wait you can't eat."

"HEAT SENSORS."

"Touche'." Mario went up to ROB and whispered the number into his sensors,

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT THIS MARIO?"

"I am sure, we need these guy's help."

"I HAVE THESE PEOPLE IN MY DATABASE ALREADY MARIO, LISTED UNDER CRAZY, POWERFUL AND 4TH WALL BREAKING, AND THEY'RE NOT PALUTENA."

Palutena sneezed,  
"ah geez…"

"Just call them please…"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO CALL ANYONE ELSE?"

"Call Nintendo while you're at it, I need to talk to Sakurai, maybe Iwata."

"YOU DO NOT WISH TO CALL ANY OTHER WORLDS?"

"They're having enough trouble protecting their worlds as it is, we don't need to trouble them. I thought Goku already slammed that fact into our faces?"

"I WAS NOT PRESENT AT THAT MOMENT."

"Okay then, just get to calling them." ROB's torso opened, a pay station phone popped out Mario grabbed it and placed it to his ear, "It's a wonder this phone still works." he mumbled.

_brriing…._

_brriing…._

"Hello? Who is it?" The voice that spoke was a strong British or American, maybe even Australian, possibly a mixture.

"Itsa me! Mario!"

"Isn't it my favourite video game character? So what do you want? Help with this imminent invasion I assume?"

"How'd you-a know?"

"I have my sources."

"So are you willing-a to help?"

"Sure, what's in it for me?"

"What do-a you want?" The Ameri-lit-ish voice laughed,

"Nothing this time my Italian friend, I'm not sacrificing a few million worlds, a few billion lives and the universe for a few dollars. Just tell me when you need me."

"Now-a would be nice,"

"Sure I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Will you be bringing-a reinforcements?"

"You-" The voice was cut off, no sound came out for a hefty ten seconds,

"Hello?" The voice was different, less of a mixture of accents and more a pure British accent, the voice had a more formal feel. Mario nearly dropped the phone,

"WOAH!" The new voice seemed to groan slightly. "Sorry didn't expect you Miss Puppy. Had no idea you were on the premises."

"And hello to you to Mario, I'll do my best to help, I am of course very willing."

"And there's part of my backup." The Ameri-lit-ish voice was back, "I can bring 2 more but that may be all you get,"

"Why-a is that?"

"You don't think you were the only person to call me do you?"

"Okay-a then, understandable."

"We'll be at the mansion in about… A week maybe a little less."

"Perfect, just make sure your here-"

"Kai."

Chapter 5 - End

**Pause?**

The 4th wall is being shattered for the sake of reinforcements. Will I ever be able to repair it with this small tub of glue I have?

"I could help"  
**Appreciated but not required.**

Will I ever explain the true smash balls?

Will I stop prolonging this thing?

Who will join our ragtag group of smashers?

**Find out what happens next in the next episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

And Because I'm feeling nice, please add some suggestions as to which characters should be added to the fic, first party, third party I don't care just give me a good idea!

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting Newbies - Part 1

**A.N - Letsa' get started!  
Today my Oc's (and some owned by others) will be focused on...  
(Oh, and thanks to all who read, favorited or reviewed the story!)**

Chapter 9 - Oc Introductions

Kai held the steering wheel of the caravan steady, his current route was only straight but he didn't enjoy being surprised nor did he like crashing. 4 people sat quietly doing their own things around the van, Kai couldn't exactly pay attention to what they were doing but he could use the rearview mirror (or his peripheral vision) to have a quick peek.

The girl sitting next to him in the passenger seat had her legs crossed and her attention fixated on her book held casually in her claw-like hands concealed by ominous dark gloves. She had long, flowing neon blue hair worn in a ponytail with two large wolfen ears perched atop her head. She wore a black hoodie and a maroon undershirt, adorned with several bracelets among her arms and neck.

She had simple maroon jeans and metal plates around her lower foreleg. Her figure could only be described as hourglassy, her skin was slightly pale. The girl was Cierra, Kai's sister… Well adopted sister, their relationship was too hard to describe and the author decided that he would have Kai explain it later. Both Kai and Cierra's last name was Torugami (Which the two cunningly made up), they were obviously not related by blood as Kai was part cat and Cierra **Part Wolf**.

_(Those that were part animal were not considered their own race and are simply known as anthro)_

Cierra's most notable wolfen features were her ears, hands, feet, and large lightning blue tail. Kai noted that despite being having 'full' control over time (at the author's authorization that is). Cierra was the stronger mage, in fact Cierra's whole kit was magic based. Kai however had his katana for the closeup and personal. Kai's katana was his catalyst for his magic, in Cierra's case she used tomes.

Similar to the Robin's (ie. certain tomes correspond with different elements) but with more variety, she had access to the generic **Fire**, **Water**, **Thunder** and **Wind**, but she also had the more unusual; **Death magic, Summon Magic** and **Gravity manipulation, **being three personal favourites, and **Summoning** her forte'. It was hard to determine if Cierra was actually analysing a tome or reading a book as she was an avid writer and reader of most literature.

Kai and Cierra's personalities were highly contrasting, he was loud, outspoken and cheeky, she was introverted, shy and serious… They somehow got along really well. She worked as a librarian when not assisting in Kai's mercenary business, that's right, Kai ran a mercenary business where either he attends to or he sends one of his members on a job.

At the back of the caravan lay a middle aged woman who quietly rested, her hair was a dark blood red colour and short and spiky apart from the gigantic braid that fell of the side of the bed. She had tan skin and long pointy ears, she wore a modified kimono which had only one sleeve (left) and shorter bottom, bandages covered several parts of her visible body (her chest area and right forearm).

Her lower attire was mostly simple skin-tight leggings and the ends of her kimono, her shoes were sandals and for whatever reason she also wore socks. Her build was somewhat bulky, but couldn't be considered big, her one most notable feature was the lack of a left arm. The woman was Yuria Anaske, Kai's mother figure, his, Cierra and her relationship was even harder to explain, so... Later.

Yuria was a **Fire Elf**, and daughter of Hephaestus God of Blacksmiths (so she was technically a demigod). Considered one of the strongest in the elven realm, Yuria was a master of fire manipulation and despite having only one arm retained more than enough strength to destroy any adversary. Being a fire elf she is unaffected by fire and in cold environments she can raise her body temperature to suit it.

Yuria's catalyst for magic was her large cleaver (similar to Cloud's buster sword) resting carelessly on the floor of the van, but she was not known for using her magic but rather for obliterating enemies with her sword and brute strength. Yuria would only use fire magic for it's defensive capabilities. Yuria was not hot-headed (which would be too convenient), she is incredibly calm and rational, but she's always in the mood for a good fight. Yuria, however has a weird and slightly obsessive tendency to get drunk ruining her usually calm demeanor.

Rather fortunately, Yuria was a blacksmith and incredibly competent with traditional blade works, but also a professional when it comes to more modern weaponry (guns and the such). Yuria was of the young age 7564, as to elven norm, though Yuria simply says she's 34 and leaves it at that. Bringing that up, Kai was 24 and Cierra 23… There like fetuses in comparison to Yuria.

Sitting on the neat table placed at the middle of the caravan was a large, armoured figure, which looked vaguely masculine, so the figure could be assumed to be male. The armour was full of layers of plates and was tinted dark grey, the man had a single 'goggle' fixed to his left eye and his fringe obscured his right. A large grey horn protruded from the left of the man's head and a scarf and bandana covered a majority of his face. His hair was ridiculously spiky and was a grey-ish tone with a thick white covering the end's of the hair.

This 'man' was Locke, or more formally Locke Brunhildr Thorhild, A friendly bounty hunter who usually associated himself with Kai and his business. Locke is off the **Elder Dragon (Draconian)** race and is in fact one of the oldest beings alive, (at a nice age of 58,931). Though good friends, Kai knew very little about Locke's backstory, but Locke had told him a few things about himself and the Elder Dragon's as a species. For one thing he had been told that the Draconian race were **ALL HERMAPHRODITES**, Locke had both female and male genitalia (he also had boobs, but they were hidden by his armour). However, for the sake of convenience we'll be calling Locke a **man**, though it has been noted by Locke himself that he looked more similar to a woman without his armour, he pertained more towards the mannerisms of a male.

Locke is what could be considered a battle mage (Think Gandalf) proficient in both melee and magical combat, who based his powers around lightning/thunder. His magical catalyst is his horn and thunder can be emitted from the horn. With his magical ability he loved to create small scythes, every scythe Locke used was created with an EXTREMELY minimal amount of magic, almost none at all, but they tended to be a bit brittle. Locke was also completely blind in his right eye and did not have his right eye, so his goggle was purely aesthetic. Though he had such incredibly 4 sense perception that he could see to a molecular level. Locke, in his spare time was extremely addicted to online games.

Kai was really bringing the big guns, better than being unprepared. Kai also noted the boy sitting next to Locke, he had been silent a majority of the ride. Kai had picked him up off the side of the road, Kai had decided to bring the boy along there wasn't a town for miles anyway. The only thing Kai had managed to get was the boy's name - Neil. He wore a black t-shirt with jeans, he was lanky and about 5 and half feet with mediumish-short spiky black hair. He wore a holster with a blaster on his right side, and he seemed capable of protecting himself, he was just rather… Quiet.

"…_Kchk!"_

The cocking of a gun echoed throughout the caravan, Kai's ears twitched, Cierra brought out her tome, Locke sighed, Yuria opened an eye.

"Company-" Yuria breathed in and out, fire escaped her mouth. "Cierra, Neil you should be able to handle it." The two nodded, Yuria had a knack for assessing strengths, I guess that meant Neil was strong. Cierra pointed to the hatch at the top of the caravan roof, Neil opened the hatch and Cierra's head popped out after him. Neil spotted the first enemies, wooden dolls held in the air by strings which led to invisible puppeteers, their eyes a soiled red.  
"...Puppits..." Neil glared, readying his aim.

They were followed by white birds with needle-sharp beaks and rainbow-patterned wings, and some small aerial robots with buckets of steaming trash in tow. They numbered about a hundred.  
"And Auroros and Buckots, they'll be trouble if they get too close to the van." The moment she finished two Auroros crashed into the ground head first, a steaming hole where their stomachs should be.

"Then we'll stop them from getting close…" he whispered, firing several more bolts of laser each few syllables.

"Good idea." Cierra replied, she opened her tome, it sparked with a black electricity.

"_May you be blessed with unholy judgement, The gavel of Hell, Arcane Twilight!"_

Cierra finished the chanting for her spell and dark portals materialised in the sky, it surrounded a large majority of the enemies. Without warning the enemies were punctured by millions of tendrils of darkness which extended from the void, their bodies being filled to the brim with holes. More than ¾ of the subspace army was dispatched, though the size of Cierra's spell was minimized to conserve energy she could have probably taken them all out.

The stragglers of the attack, several Auroros, swooped in a last ditch effort to injure the van and co'. Neil fired taking out a few, and he jumped. Midair he spun and kicked, taking out more of the dwindling Auroros numbers. He landed on the final Auroros' head and vaulted - slamming the opponent into the ground, and launching himself back onto the van.

"...Mission accomplished..." He whispered.

"Ahhh~ i'm tired now, let's get back inside." Cierra yawned, closing her tome and scratching her ears simultaneously. Neil replied with a nod.

"Good work out there guys," Locke said, "I can't sense any other enemies for miles so we should be good for a majority of the journey." The two fighters showed recognition, and Cierra gave a warm smile to Neil - who didn't return it… To Cierra's disappointment. Cierra quickly sat back to her spot in the passenger seat.

"That kid has to lighten up," Kai said quietly as to not offend.

"Give him a break bro, we did just meet him, I think he's just shy."

"Shy silent type? Reminds me of too many people." Kai grinned.

Chapter 9 - End

**Pause! **

**Now you know my Oc's! Hope you enjoy their company**

**Oh and Neil is owned by friendo - MaskedGamer**

**Find out what happens next in the next episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

And because I'm feeling nice, please add some suggestions as to which characters should be added to the fic, first party, third party, I don't care just give me a good idea!

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	7. Chapter 7 - Meeting Newbies - Part 2

**A.N - WAPOW! I'm back! WAPOW! Let's go! (Seriously though sorry for the large absence, exams are close and I have to study…)**

Chapter 7 - Meeting Newbies Part 2

Samus stood impatiently, the world was silent under the thrall of a certain Oc's powers. She poked a frozen Olimar in hopes that it would amuse her.

"What are you doing?" Olimar asked, Samus jerked back. "I may be pretty squishy, but that don't mean you can just poke me without consent."

"Pardon me Olimar… I… Just… You looked really puffy…?"

"Um… Thanks?" The two awkwardly stared…

"..."

"...!" Olimar was hit with a train of realization, "You're totally coming onto me, aren't you?"

"..." _Crack! _Samus' heel said hi to Olimar's head, he rocketed towards the mansion's front, his legs jutted helplessly from the wall. Samus walked casually away, too much on her mind to care about Olimar's condition. She sat down in front of Mario's tent. and silent thought.

"_Godammit Kai! no one else but him can stop and return time! What is happening!? What is he hiding...?"_ she thought for a few minutes longer before she was interrupted,

"BZZZZ"

"Hmmm?"

"MARIO SHOULD BE FREE NOW SAMUS, ENJOY YOUr TALK."

"Thank you ROB." Samus walked into the tent and she positioned herself at the opposite end of the large, 'knights of the round' table, none apart from Mario sat the tent surprisingly empty unlike it's generally small interior and exterior. Mario spoke with no hesitation and with no warning, albeit a small yawn.

"Give-a me your news."

"Sure..." Concern in her voice. Was it just her or did Mario sound exhausted, despite the time elapsed from his appointment as leader was only a few hours, _'geez, no wonder master and crazy are going insane, (or as insane as the hands can get)'._ She rattled off all the important notes on her side of the mansion, vehicles, tactical points and the such. She also noted that Olimar should get a checkup with Dr Mario, to normal Mario's confusion.

"Mmm...Okay, great, we are already going great for time I believe we will have no problem keeping

under this month time quota."

"Good to hear Mario." Mario stared expectantly, probably for Samus' departure. She turned, reconsidered, her concern getting the best of her. "Coffee?" Mario's expectant face softened.

"Thank you Samus." She strode silently towards the conveniently placed barista quality coffee machine, '_Why is this here?'_

"Latte?"

"Cappuccino."

"Got it." She fixed the coffee with professional accuracy, she made a macchiato for herself. The silence was really getting to her, thankfully the smell of coffee calmed her nerves. She finished her creations, she drew some latte art as an added touch to her own and Mario's amusement.

"My symbol?" Mario's famous symbol slowly bobbed up and down, imagination made of milk… "Cute."

"Consider it a one off thing."

"Thanks…" He breathed a lengthy sigh, "You do not even know the work the smasher's give you, I've had to order so many smashers to do so many things, and it may not look it but I have done enough paperwork to last me the century in a day." He sipped, his eyes pointing downwards, Samus shot a quizzical look but she obliged checking underneath the round table.

"What the…!?" The underneath of the table was just a metropolis of paper, as if a miniature gotham city sat underneath the table, Samus waited patiently for a mini Batman pop out to no avail. She shifted her head back to the top of the table.

"My condolences…"

"Jesus you make it sound as if a family member just died! Samus, you don't have to feel sorry, it's no my job anyway." The two drank simultaneously. "But, I'm not even sure if I'm the right plumber for the job, I used to be the man getting the coins, hitting the bricks and now… I'm fixing taxes!"

"You'd be surprised by how much paperwork goes into bounty hunting…"

"Not making me feel better,"

"I try my best."

"You know it's been awhile, I wonder how Marth is doing?"

* * *

**SEGWAY~!**

* * *

"All take whatever valuables you can! Priority for the young!" Marth exclaimed, a sea of people following the point of his sword. Marth and his crew of Villager, Yoshi, Sonic, Tails and Shovel Knight arrived at Smashville a tad bit later than they'd planned though with a few more allies, every few metres of their journey they had to stop and help someone. The smashers not ones for skipping out on those in need had to help;

there was a orange haired girl with peculiar tentacle-like hair calling herself an inkling she and a waddle dee with a bandana holding a spear who called himself bandana dee, both had got lost and were stranded in the middle of the road together. Sonic had said,

"The peak of creative names right here folks!" the others, including I sighed, Villager's eye twitched. Marth had seen quite a few Waddle Dees at his time in the smash mansion but this particular waddle dee was a lot more powerful than any other dee Marth had ever encountered interesting, but Marth had been more interested by the Inkling girl.

She carried what looked to be a super soaker and a large paint roller. When he eyed the girl's hair further he noticed that they did not only look like tentacles but they were tentacles! Marth brought the girl aside during their travel to smashville, the others were too stuck into a conversation on their favourite foods to care;

"Chilli Dogs, the best food, hands down."

"I do prefer roast chicken myself, spiked squire."

"Oranges and peaches are my thing, there heaps of fruit in smashville so I'm used to eating healthy…" Their conversation continued.

The inkling was the only girl of the group and she looked young, 14 possibly, maybe bringing her aside would help, she seemed to be a tad shy.

"Hello?" The inkling girl jumped.

"Wah! Oh, it's you, hello mister." Marth smiled.

"It's Marth, please call me Marth." Marth realized he hadn't got the girl's name. "Pardon me, I didn't get your name?"

"Persimmon Squid, Persi for short"

"A beautiful name I dare say, now Persi, may I ask what exactly is an inkling?" Marth said in an attempt to start conversation, Persi shyly responded,

"Well… Um, an inkling is an evolved squid, originally we started out as regular old squids and we

evolved into this more anthropomorphic form."

"Interesting..." Marth pondered,

"We can even turn back into our squid forms!"

"!?"

"But we need to do that stuff in paint, which is what this is for." She made a show of her gun, Marth was intrigued.

"So that isn't filled with water?"

"Sorry Mister Marth, but this is filled with paint!" She gestured to the tank on her back, "On my back is where all my paint is stored and the paint from here is transferred to the weapon I'm using. And when I shoot the paint everywhere I can transform into a squid and swim through the paint I shot!" It was a lot to take in, but Marth understood.

"How about you show me?"

"Sure! What do you want me to shoot?"

"Sonic"

"Who is that?"

"The annoying one"

"Got it." Persi took aim and let on an onslaught of orange paint on Sonic. The 4 metre gap was easily made by the paint and it satisfyingly splat onto the blue hedgehog. Marth noted that the paint did not injure Sonic but it seemed magical somehow, as if it would hurt evil, _spooky~_

"Wha- Is this paint?" Persi skipped into the air and she leapt into the pool of paint, midair she transformed into a cutesy looking orange squid and as she said , she gracefully swam through the sea of paint. She popped out right next to Sonic. "Whoa! That's pretty cool Ink Girl!" Marth strode over to the group.

"Now that is just a sight to behold!" Marth stared intently at the two newcomers, at Bandana Dee's spear and at Persi's paint gun. "Do you two want to come with us to the Smash mansion after we get everyone from Smashville to safety?" The two perked up immediately,

"SMASH MANSION!?"

"Pardon?"

Bandana Dee spoke up, "Well, that's where we were headed." He took the signature smash letter out his non-existent pocket, Persi did the same from her existent pocket. The party stared wide-eyed at the two. Tails asked,

"To become new fighters?"

"Or assist trophies, it doesn't matter we both thought it would be cool to do."

"Ha," Marth let out a laugh, "Now that is convenience at it's finest." Shovel Knight scratched his helmet,

"Tis', and I certainly love our idle chat, but I also recommend that we make haste."

"Touche', we best be getting to Smashville." The party had nodded and continued their journey.

Marth's party met a few others along the way, Tom Nook and Resetti and a few other animal crossing denizens had got themselves in a spot of trouble and the smashers assisted all of them.

"This should be a job for the **assist** trophies!" Sonic exclaimed.

"GOD DAMMIT SONIC, enough of the terrible one liners… PLEASE" Villager was at the edge of his sanity and his bloodlust was about to kick in. Sonic had been spouting terrible one-liners throughout the whole trip and it was no wonder that Villager was going insane, anyone else going insane and the situation would be fine, but this was Villager.

"Sonic, now is the time to shut up." Yoshi had noticed the bloodlust first.

Villager's bloodlust was discovered once Palutena had teased the boy whilst they were having a one on one brawl. His irises had turned blood red and his glare was terrifying even to the goddess, Villager had brought out his axe (which he usually only used sparingly) and swung at Palutena with a sort of ferocity which trumped even Ganondorf's strength. He moved faster and he had a dark aura surrounding him. It took all of the Smasher's heavy hitters to hold Villager down, a few of them were too scared to help, the aura driving them back. The smashers had got Isabelle to calm the boy down.

"I didn't think it would happen here…"

Roy had asked, "What… Do you mean?"

"He kind of… Get's angry… Very easily…"

"So is there a way to fix it?"

"I've already tried psychiatry, massages, nothing works!"

"And you had assumed letting out his anger at Smash would help?"

"Yes."

Lucas whispered. "She does have a point."

"Urgh, I guess she does." Roy put a hand through his hair, "We'll do our best to let out the stress."

* * *

Sonic pouted, "This is better, being quiet sucked."

Yoshi replied, "Unless you want Villager's axe embedded into your skull, I think being quiet was the best idea Sonic."

"He wouldn't be able to catch me, so doesn't matter." Yoshi sighed, the two animals were racing back to the Smash mansion, to relay their status to the mansion residents. They were no bystanders on the road anymore as they had passed every needy passerby on their first time getting to Smashville, meaning the journey would be a lot less arduous.

However, the path was not as empty as they had thought, a lone wanderer walked slowly in the middle of the road, a duffel bag hoisted on his shoulder. He wore a white gi, with torn sleeves and a red bandana underneath his black mop of hair. The two smashers had bolted past the man, the returning wind blowing the man's headbands forward. He raised his vision, looking interested, he waved the arm not holding his bag. Yoshi and Sonic glanced at each other, they skidded to a stop and ran to the man's position.

"What do you need Mr?" Yoshi said quickly, stopping from his sprint.

"Directions,"

"To where?" He shone a familiar ball-crested envelope.

"Smash Mansion?" Both men glanced at each other and then the envelope

"Oh, Perfect…"

Chapter 7 - End

**Pause! **

**Much shorter chapter this time! Wanna' try and get out these chapters a bit faster, so expect quicker updates!**

**New newcomers have appeared and you have no idea for how hyped I was for Ryu! **

**Find out what happens next in the next episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

And because I'm feeling nice, please add some suggestions as to which characters should be added to the fic, first party, third party I don't care just give me a good idea!

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	8. Chapter 8 - Problems

**A.N - And I'm back, later or earlier than usual (not very good at this keeping up with a schedule thing), now let's get this started! Hope y'all like the new characters I'm introducing, I hope you guys and I can remember them! We're bringing the story back to the new smashers at the mansion, LETS GO!**

Chapter 8 - Problems

Rayman spun both his arms out, a pseudo-tornado if you will. Slamming the sandbag a plethora of times, he swung with his hands and feet soon after. A combo string of three, 'BAM', 'BAM', 'BAM'! The Robins noted that a three hit combo was commonplace for several character's basic 'A' combo. Rayman was tearing his audition up, and he finished his ground combo with a powerful winded up uppercut smash. He readied to jump up but he stopped...

"AAAAAIIIIIIHHHH!?"

Startled he turned towards the door and the other's on the outside turned around, searching for the source of the scream. Shantae shook her head.

"That is nothing but bad news," The Robins knew that voice all too well,

"You're right, we must go." Their group left towards the noise.

Rayman was the fastest of the group, **(Platforming Game) **and hence charged forward in a hurry, the Robins, of course knew who the source was, but had no idea where their source may be, so the group split up to find the screamer. The newbies felt they'd know if they'd find whoever screeched. Dante and Bayonetta trudged on together and Cloud, Sora and Shantae did the same. Luckily enough not just this small group of smashers heard the scream (in fact it was quite the loud scream) and a variety of other fighters searched the smash mansion grounds.

The Demon Hunter and the Umbra Witch sighed in relief but moved quickly when they saw a royally-clad, blue-haired swordswoman huddled in the corner of what seemed to be another training room. The girl was clearly in shock and whispering to herself, a bead of sweat ran down Dante's forehead.

"Ahh… Shit, she needs medical attention, Bayonetta go! I'll keep her occupied."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't do anything better, just be quick!" Bayonetta dashed off, and Dante crept closer to the girl,

"Um… Lady… You okay?" She kept her body turned towards the corner.

"I heard… **His **voice..." her voice was shaky,

"Whose voice?" Dante asked back,

"Grima- I- He spoke to me… He's still alive… A voice of pure darkness..."

_Crap! No idea what this girl is saying, aaand not good at this comforting thing! But I think I got something to go off now! _

"How about we don't worry about this 'Grima's' voice? No use worrying about the past, right?"

"HOW!? It's Grima, he could destroy the world! Everyone I knew in the future died! My parents, friends, EVERYONE!" She was snapping, tears filled her eyes. Dante pinched the girl's cheek, not hard, but enough to get her attention.

"I've had my fair share of world apocalypse lady, no need to worry."

"But- BUT!"

"And is this Grima, a demon?"

"Y-yes? A demon dragon of colossal proportion…"

"Well consider it slain, Dante, paranormal mercenary, private investigator and demon hunter (or devil, no need to sweat the details...) is at your side!" This seemed to perk her interest, and calm her down. "You've killed that thing before, right? Now killing that bitch will be twice as easy when you have me around!"

"Y-you're right!"

"As always! And here at the mansion there are more than enough capable men and women ready to destroy anything in a mile radius!" Dante found that encouraging the girl was the best medicine and it seemed to work, but before the two could continue their therapy session a blue-haired man with a silver pauldron charged into the room,

"LUCINA!" The man slammed into the girl with a hug, and they remained huddled together.

The girl's composure was coming back, but Dante found the situation in itself pretty awkward.

"If you want, I could leave?" Dante tiptoed away.

"No need showoff, they should be okay." Bayonetta stood after the man. "The girl was simply out of her wits, that man, (Chrom, I believe) her father, found me when I was searching for a doctor and I guided him to her." She let out a breath. "How he knew what exactly she would be fussing other... Father's intuition I presume, but it was nothing but a small debacle in the road, everything should be fine till the next fiasco."

"Riiiiight~, well better get back to the guy's-"

"Lucina!"

"Or not." The Robins had found their way to the training room and in turn Lucina, conveniently; Rayman, Cloud, Sora and Shantae had also found themselves in the training room. "Aaand suddenly, the whole crew is here." The twin smashers hugged Lucina,

"Finally, we found you! Though it does seem the situation has been solved." The princess rubbed her cheek against the twins,

"Quite," She spoke to the group around her, "I must have been delusional, I have not an idea as to why **his** voice, racked my mind."

"Yes, you could not simply just 'remember' such traumatizing times. It is not a memory which should be reminisced." Chrom said. "We need answers, but where to find them?"

"It seems to be the first assault on our army." Samus trudged into the room.

Dante bowed in a flashy manner, "And the legendary bounty huntress grants us with her presence." Shantae sighed,

"I'm surprised how quickly you went from concerned to 'badboy'." Dante smiled.

"Quiet please, to the main topic, from what I can tell this means that Master Core knows exactly where we are, it also means he has intense psychic abilities... Then again this is assumed knowledge."

"So you mean… He could be able to do a lot more?" Sora questioned.

"Or less, but that's the least likely possibility."

"I haven't exactly fought a lot of psychic opponents, but we shouldn't underestimate a being who can mentally affect a strong fighter to the point of mental trauma."

"Of course, I'm not saying we should Sora." Rayman poked a finger up.

"Wait, doesn't that mean he knows where we are?"

"Just our location, not our layout."

"Doesn't make me feel much better…"

"You should have faith in yourself and us."

"Are you not scared Samus?"

"Heh, you have a good point, I'm scared out of my wits but I don't think screaming and worrying will give us a better chance of surviving." She crossed her arms, "That being said Robins, cancel the auditions."

"What!? Why?"

"As much as I'd love to watch these newbies strut their stuff, it doesn't help us. And we also have to discuss Grima, and you know all too well why you two must be involved."

"You're right Miss Aran." The two whined a bit, but they accepted the truth. "You newcomers are excused, you'll likely be called when needed." The group of newbies walked off, while the veterans remained and discussed their problem.

Sora held his hands in his pockets, "So what do we do now?"

"Don't know about you, but I'm grabbing some ice cream."

"Dante you just ate pizza!"

"You can't deny hunger, my friend." Cloud hefted his sword.

"I desire to meet the other swordsman in the mansion."

"To fight them or speak to them?" Shantae replied.

"Both… In that order."

"I guess I'll follow you, a keyblade is technically a sword." The newcomers didn't have any orders, so anything as to waste time. Shantae, Rayman and Bayonetta were left.

"So… What now?"

Bayonetta rubbed her hands together. "Now Rayman, we explore."

"But we've already been on the tour,"

"You don't truly believe that they showed us everything, this mansion is quite large after all."

"She makes a good point Rayman."

"Ah- kek whatever, let's go." The three now-smashers travelled through every nook and cranny of the mansion, Rayman recalled that they were shown the kitchen, dorms (assist, playable and non-playable smashers), training rooms, and other essentials. The three had found themselves much deeper into the mansion than during their tour and they had begun to descend some stairs. Shantae twirled a finger in her hair,

"I think we're entering the basement," She glanced to her sides, "and wow if it's dark."

"I heard from the Robins that the mansion's basement was constantly used for item storage, they can't have no lights in such an important place right?" The group continued onwards, Rayman had made a good point, Shantae considered and went to reply.

"You're ri-" _Squeak! _"WOAH!" Shantae jumped back, searching below as she did. A yellow star shaped glob stared up at her with it's black, beady eyes, it gave off a small amount of light. "Oh it's so cute!" Shantae gushed. Bayonetta recognised the creature,

"Isn't that a luma? The one's that Princess Rosalina has?" Rayman suddenly jerked his head up attempting to peer into the darkness, he noticed that the luma was pointing forward.

"Rosalina wouldn't leave a luma to fend by itself, follow me!" Rayman rushed forward grabbing the luma who vigorously nodded, the two girls followed.  
The darkness resided the further Rayman reached within the basement, but he felt the light was not from a mechanical source it felt more natural. He looked at the luma while he dashed,

"_Same type of light"_, he thought, Rayman lept over boxes and items that stood in the way of his advance, the two behind were surprised by Rayman's ridiculous pace. The light got much brighter this time.

"_Next corner," _Rayman drifted around the next corner. Rosalina, Zelda and Pit (the three who were sent down a few chapters ago) were locked in battle with-

"That is a very large spider," Bayonetta and Shantae had managed to catch up,

"Gods, it's disgusting." The spider was pompous, bulbous and pulsating in proportion and it resembled a pillbug in appearance, it's large cocoon-esque head house hundreds of eyes. Smaller spiders of similar appearance protected the large spider, who Rayman thought was the leader. Rosalina attacked with her lumas and the power of the cosmos, Zelda used her magic and Pit sliced away being the main distraction for the three. the smaller spiders were not allowing the smashers to close-in, Rosalina's face lightened,

"Reinforcements! I knew you could do it young one!" the luma Rayman held leapt into Rosalina's hands, Zelda turned around midcast.

"That's goo- ah, above you arcane icicle barrage." she was suspiciously calm and showed no signs of worry, to be suspected from a ruler of a kingdom. The three newcomers stared up and the magic sigils began to form, they dove out of the way. Zelda jumped and launched her fireball midair, it was direct hit but the spider seemed unfazed.

"Dammit, it has high magic resistance." She landed neatly at the feet of Rayman "Glad you got here, no one's hurt, but we can't seem to get to or faze that beast."

"Leave it to us, just take care of the smaller spiders." Zelda craned her neck.

"Any objections?"

"I'm cool with that." Pit shone a bright smile,

"Let us go." Rosalina readied her wand.

"Full speed ahead!" BAM! Rayman charged forward. Bayonetta sweatdropped,

"Prior to popular belief we can't run as fast as you."

"Says you!" Shantae belly-danced for a second and she began to morph, Bayonetta eyed Shantae. Shantae finished the transformation, she had transformed into a large elephant. "Charge!" Shantae broke through the crowd of smaller spiders catching up to Rayman who didn't look back but recognised her presence.

"Fine, I'll run faster." Bayonetta sprinted leaving dust in her wake.

"Yes that's right little one, the newcomers are quite eccentric."

Pit quick fired his bow nailing several spiders, "Then let's not let them show us up, let's destroy these pests!"

Rayman had quickly caught up to the slow moving spider, it turned it's head toward him, he swerved around to the monster's behind he slammed it a few times with his hands, at the same time Shantae rocketed forward in her elephant form, hitting the spider. The two bounced of the shell of the spider, Shantae swapped back to human.

"It's more dense than I thought!"

"Then let an umbra witch handle it!" Bayonetta spun smacking the spider several times square in the head, it staggered.

"Let us begin a combo!" Rayman and Shantae nodded.

"Got it!" Shantae positioned herself behind the spider.

"I don't need magic to beat you! UPPERCUT KICK!" Shantae rocketed upwards slamming the spider up high.

"FINISH!" Rayman jumped and cracked his hands downwards, the spider awkwardly crashing down to the ground.

"Nice, I didn't think that would work." Bayonetta noted. The attack was strong, but the spider simply got up, it's crumpled body easily fixing itself. "It doesn't want to die." but the spider seemed slightly dazed, Bayonetta readied to attack but the sheen of a blade lightened the darkness. It caught the spider by the head and ripped into it's skull and body, the blade proceeded to be ripped out and blood spattered throughout the basement.

Rayman and Shantae stared in disgust, Bayonetta was unfazed, the holder of the long cleaver like blade stepped out of the darkness. The person seemed to have a female-esque figure, but it was too obscured by the long black trench coat the person wore, the coattails hung to the person's lower feet. The top of the person's attire housed a short coat, and a top hat a bandana obscuring a majority of the person's face, the mid and bottom consisted of gloves, boots and general formalwear. The clothes were all dark grey, and smothered in the blood from the now dead spider, the person held a large musket like rifle and a now folded cleaver.

The spider's husk faded away and a bloodstone crystal was left in it's wake, the shady looking person grabbed the crystal and turned to the three smashers.

"...Thank you." The voice was clearly female and had an old British lint, but it seemed she did not want to speak much as her voice was very cold.

"Who is this?" Pit, Zelda and Rosalina had managed to destroy all the weaker spiders

"..." Zelda peered at the women who stood idle.

"Quiet one aren't you?" The woman turned her head to Zelda.

"...Where am I?"

Chapter 8 - End

**Pause! **

**Seems the smashers are getting assaulted by the one and only Master Core! **

**And a new character! Can anyone guess which franchise the mysterious, cloaked woman may be from?**

**Find out what happens next in the next episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

And because I'm feeling nice, please add some suggestions as to which characters should be added to the fic, first party, third party, I don't care just give me a good idea!

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	9. Chapter 9 - Oc Introductions

**A.N - Letsa' get started!  
Today my Oc's (and some owned by others) will be focused on...  
(Oh, and thanks to all who read, favorited or reviewed the story!)**

Chapter 9 - Oc Introductions

Kai held the steering wheel of the caravan steady, his current route was only straight but he didn't enjoy being surprised nor did he like crashing. 4 people sat quietly doing their own things around the van, Kai couldn't exactly pay attention to what they were doing but he could use the rearview mirror (or his peripheral vision) to have a quick peek.

The girl sitting next to him in the passenger seat had her legs crossed and her attention fixated on her book held casually in her claw-like hands concealed by ominous dark gloves. She had long, flowing neon blue hair worn in a ponytail with two large wolfen ears perched atop her head. She wore a black hoodie and a maroon undershirt, adorned with several bracelets among her arms and neck.

She had simple maroon jeans and metal plates around her lower foreleg. Her figure could only be described as hourglassy, her skin was slightly pale. The girl was Cierra, Kai's sister… Well adopted sister, their relationship was too hard to describe and the author decided that he would have Kai explain it later. Both Kai and Cierra's last name was Torugami (Which the two cunningly made up), they were obviously not related by blood as Kai was part cat and Cierra **Part Wolf**.

_(Those that were part animal were not considered their own race and are simply known as anthro)_

Cierra's most notable wolfen features were her ears, hands, feet, and large lightning blue tail. Kai noted that despite being having 'full' control over time (at the author's authorization that is). Cierra was the stronger mage, in fact Cierra's whole kit was magic based. Kai however had his katana for the closeup and personal. Kai's katana was his catalyst for his magic, in Cierra's case she used tomes.

Similar to the Robin's (ie. certain tomes correspond with different elements) but with more variety, she had access to the generic **Fire**, **Water**, **Thunder** and **Wind**, but she also had the more unusual; **Death magic, Summon Magic** and **Gravity manipulation, **being three personal favourites, and **Summoning** her forte'. It was hard to determine if Cierra was actually analysing a tome or reading a book as she was an avid writer and reader of most literature.

Kai and Cierra's personalities were highly contrasting, he was loud, outspoken and cheeky, she was introverted, shy and serious… They somehow got along really well. She worked as a librarian when not assisting in Kai's mercenary business, that's right, Kai ran a mercenary business where either he attends to or he sends one of his members on a job.

At the back of the caravan lay a middle aged woman who quietly rested, her hair was a dark blood red colour and short and spiky apart from the gigantic braid that fell of the side of the bed. She had tan skin and long pointy ears, she wore a sleeveless crop-top, bandages covered several parts of her visible body (her chest area and right forearm).

Her lower attire was mostly simple skin-tight leggings and a small apron, her foot attire being a pair of combat boots. Her build was somewhat bulky, but couldn't be considered big, her one most notable feature was the lack of a left arm. The woman was Yuria Anaske, Kai's mother figure, his, Cierra and her relationship was even harder to explain, so... Later.

Yuria was a **Fire Elf**, and daughter of Hephaestus God of Blacksmiths (so she was technically a demigod). Considered one of the strongest in the elven realm, Yuria was a master of fire manipulation and despite having only one arm retained more than enough strength to destroy any adversary. Being a fire elf she is unaffected by fire and in cold environments she can raise her body temperature to suit it.

Yuria's catalyst for magic was her large cleaver (similar to Cloud's buster sword) resting carelessly on the floor of the van, but she was not known for using her magic but rather for obliterating enemies with her sword and brute strength. Yuria would only use fire magic for it's defensive capabilities. Yuria was not hot-headed (which would be too convenient), she is incredibly calm and rational, but she's always in the mood for a good fight. Yuria, however has a weird and slightly obsessive tendency to get drunk ruining her usually calm demeanor.

Rather fortunately, Yuria was a blacksmith and incredibly competent with traditional blade works, but also a professional when it comes to more modern weaponry (guns and the such). Yuria was of the young age 7564, as to elven norm, though Yuria simply says she's 34 and leaves it at that. Bringing that up, Kai was 24 and Cierra 23… There like fetuses in comparison to Yuria.

Sitting on the neat table placed at the middle of the caravan was a large, armoured figure, which looked vaguely masculine, so the figure could be assumed to be male. The armour was full of layers of plates and was tinted dark grey, the man had a single 'goggle' fixed to his left eye and his fringe obscured his right. A large grey horn protruded from the left of the man's head and a scarf and bandana covered a majority of his face. His hair was ridiculously spiky and was a grey-ish tone with a thick white covering the end's of the hair.

This 'man' was Locke, or more formally Locke Brunhildr Thorhild, A friendly bounty hunter who usually associated himself with Kai and his business. Locke is off the **Elder Dragon (Draconian)** race and is in fact one of the oldest beings alive, (at a nice age of 58,931). Though good friends, Kai knew very little about Locke's backstory, but Locke had told him a few things about himself and the Elder Dragon's as a species. For one thing he had been told that the Draconian race were **ALL HERMAPHRODITES**, Locke had both female and male genitalia (he also had boobs, but they were hidden by his armour). However, for the sake of convenience we'll be calling Locke a **man**, though it has been noted by Locke himself that he looked more similar to a woman without his armour, he pertained more towards the mannerisms of a male.

Locke is what could be considered a battle mage (Think Gandalf) proficient in both melee and magical combat, who based his powers around lightning/thunder. His magical catalyst is his horn and thunder can be emitted from the horn. With his magical ability he loved to create small scythes, every scythe Locke used was created with an EXTREMELY minimal amount of magic, almost none at all, but they tended to be a bit brittle. Locke was also completely blind in his right eye and did not have his right eye, so his goggle was purely aesthetic. Though he had such incredibly 4 sense perception that he could see to a molecular level. Locke, in his spare time was extremely addicted to online games.

Kai was really bringing the big guns, better than being unprepared. Kai also noted the boy sitting next to Locke, he had been silent a majority of the ride. Kai had picked him up off the side of the road, Kai had decided to bring the boy along there wasn't a town for miles anyway. The only thing Kai had managed to get was the boy's name - Neil. He wore a black t-shirt with jeans, he was lanky and about 5 and half feet with mediumish-short spiky black hair. He wore a holster with a blaster on his right side, and he seemed capable of protecting himself, he was just rather… Quiet.

"…_Kchk!"_

The cocking of a gun echoed throughout the caravan, Kai's ears twitched, Cierra brought out her tome, Locke sighed, Yuria opened an eye.

"Company-" Yuria breathed in and out, fire escaped her mouth. "Cierra, Neil you should be able to handle it." The two nodded, Yuria had a knack for assessing strengths, I guess that meant Neil was strong. Cierra pointed to the hatch at the top of the caravan roof, Neil opened the hatch and Cierra's head popped out after him. Neil spotted the first enemies, wooden dolls held in the air by strings which led to invisible puppeteers, their eyes a soiled red.  
"...Puppits..." Neil glared, readying his aim.

They were followed by white birds with needle-sharp beaks and rainbow-patterned wings, and some small aerial robots with buckets of steaming trash in tow. They numbered about a hundred.  
"And Auroros and Buckots, they'll be trouble if they get too close to the van." The moment she finished two Auroros crashed into the ground head first, a steaming hole where their stomachs should be.

"Then we'll stop them from getting close…" he whispered, firing several more bolts of laser each few syllables.

"Good idea." Cierra replied, she opened her tome, it sparked with a black electricity.

"_May you be blessed with unholy judgement, The gavel of Hell, Arcane Twilight!"_

Cierra finished the chanting for her spell and dark portals materialised in the sky, it surrounded a large majority of the enemies. Without warning the enemies were punctured by millions of tendrils of darkness which extended from the void, their bodies being filled to the brim with holes. More than ¾ of the subspace army was dispatched, though the size of Cierra's spell was minimized to conserve energy she could have probably taken them all out.

The stragglers of the attack, several Auroros, swooped in a last ditch effort to injure the van and co'. Neil fired taking out a few, and he jumped. Midair he spun and kicked, taking out more of the dwindling Auroros numbers. He landed on the final Auroros' head and vaulted - slamming the opponent into the ground, and launching himself back onto the van.

"...Mission accomplished..." He whispered.

"Ahhh~ i'm tired now, let's get back inside." Cierra yawned, closing her tome and scratching her ears simultaneously. Neil replied with a nod.

"Good work out there guys," Locke said, "I can't sense any other enemies for miles so we should be good for a majority of the journey." The two fighters showed recognition, and Cierra gave a warm smile to Neil - who didn't return it… To Cierra's disappointment. Cierra quickly sat back to her spot in the passenger seat.

"That kid has to lighten up," Kai said quietly as to not offend.

"Give him a break bro, we did just meet him, I think he's just shy."

"Shy silent type? Reminds me of too many people." Kai grinned.

Chapter 9 - End

**Pause! **

**Now you know my Oc's! Hope you enjoy their company**

**Oh and Neil is owned by friendo - MaskedGamer**

**Find out what happens next in the next episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

**And because I'm feeling nice, please add some suggestions as to which characters should be added to the fic, first party, third party, I don't care just give me a good idea!**

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	10. Chapter 10 - Proceed

**A.N - Hiya again! Hope you're enjoying the story. Let's get back to random, somewhat consistently uploaded business!**

Chapter 10 - Proceed

"My name is Miss Esther Kane, in my world I was known as a huntress."

"Huntress…?" The group of Bayonetta, Rayman, Shantae, Zelda, Rosalina and Pit had met this new companion on their small adventure in the basement.

"Yes, huntress... But please may I clarify? You say that I have been _mystically _transported to a land where the world's and universes somehow crossover? And that is the reason as to why I am currently speaking to a witch, broken parts, a genie, elven princess, star princess, and angel?"

"First, it is- **Hyrulian** princess and second… Yes, it is the best answer we can give you, it makes sense does it not?"

"Ugh… You do have a point Ms…?"

"Zelda"

"Zelda… And in the land I was once in I faced grotesque undead beasts and werewolves, so I guess I shant complain." Pit ruffled his hair,

"A majority of us have been through similar bad stuff, you'll feel right at home."

"Not really that I want it to be like home…" Esther stared quietly into nothing. Pit quickly attempted to change subject-

"U-Ummm, so what is that weapon? I have a heavenly bow see?" Pit flashed Palutena's bow.

"Ahh this? A saw cleaver… I use it in tandem with by blunderbuss. I have a few other weapons, just let me-" She grabbed at her pockets, her weapons clunking loudly to the floor. Zelda, Rosalina and Shantae had a look at what the huntress had in her armoury.

"Hammer… Cannon… Axe… Is that a wheel?!" Shantae grabbed at the wheel,

"...Don't worry about that one."

"Come on it could be useful." 

"You'd be quite surprised-" Esther swung the wheel. "But back to business."

"You say that, to find that spider you entered a pool which was also a portal to it's realm." Bayonetta reiterated, while fixing her glasses.

"Yes, correct. And now I'm here, in what seems to be a basement."

"Well you're currently in Smash mansion, and we have no idea where your universe is, so you'll have to make do with what's here. And don't be surprised by the technology, you seem to be from the Victorian or Elizabethan times so a phone may seem magical to you."

"Phone?"

"Later."

The party began to ascend back to the surface, they decided to allow Esther to follow them.  
She looked nice enough, as nice as an attire filled with black and blood could imply. Zelda and Rosalina quietly trudged at the front; Rosalina's wand cast a crisp light and Zelda had a fireball wander around their sides, which further lightened the dark of the basement. Bayonetta and Esther cautiously walked at the back and the rest in the middle. Esther had mentioned that the spider the newcomers and veterans had fought was from her universe. She had no doubt other enemies from her universe would also be here to greet her.

Pit held his bow in it's blade form, "You said werewolves and undead right? Could be worse."

Shantae scoffed, "Looks like someone's feeling optimistic."

"Better than boring,"

Shantae shrugged, "Guess you're righ-" Shantae jerked and lunged forward, knocking Rayman out of the way of-

...

Nothing?

"Hey, hey what was that for!?" The other members of the group had moved away from where Shantae had avoided. They had begun to notice a lurking, bloodthirsty presence.

"Wait for it…" _Crrk! _A crack in the wall… _Crrk! _Another… Shantae hopped off of Rayman who immediately got up and raised his fists prepared.

"NOW!" _CRASH! _The wall of the basement was torn apart and a fleeting body broke through. It was deformed and skeletal in figure, and what could be it's skin was torn off, hanging from it's back. Esther's eyes widened, she recognised the beast. She tapped Bayonetta and motioned to where the others were, they had been separated. The two sprinted forwards avoiding a swipe from the beasts long, claw-like hands. Bayonetta smiled,

"He doesn't look fun!"

"Not now! Just worry about getting past him!" The beast came in for another swipe, Esther rolled under it and Bayonetta leaped over. The pair sprinted past the beast who was still recovering from it's previous attack. The fighters on the opposite side of Bayonetta and Esther, began to fire whatever they could to stagger/distract the monster. Rosalina launched star bits and Shantae fired a flintlock pistol, Rayman threw balls of light, Pit fired arrows and Zelda launched fire magic. The monster raised it's elongated arms to shield itself from the artillery.

"Esther! What is that thing!?"

"The Blood-starved beast! I recall killing it before, how is it here?"

"Magic, definitely magic!" Bayonetta and Esther had managed to catch up to the other brawlers, they all turned and sprinted in hopes of an exit. Esther, in a calm but hurried pace explained;

"Don't worry about what that thing is, or why it's here just worry about what it can do… We are at a clear disadvantage in such a cramped space, anywhere but here!" The group all showed signs which indicated they had heard what Esther had said, and they quickened their pace.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"How long have we been running?" Pit groaned, "I could really go for some floor-ice cream right now!" his stomach grumbling in unison with his complaints.

"Give or take… 3 hours, why?" Bayonetta nonchalantly replied back, she seemed neither fatigued or worried, "And isn't it your fault we're lost?" Pit flinched at this remark.

"...Technically we're all lost, but why is your basement so convoluted and maze-like? Isn't it just for storage?" Rayman inquired. Zelda stared up in thought,

"Now that you bring that up, I have no idea, sure we keep a lot of items, but the basement shouldn't be a maze…" Her ears perked up, "You don't think something has changed…? Like the universe has been slightly altered and it has affected the basement in someway?"

"I'm impressed that you could come up with a conclusion so fast."

"Thank you Esther." Zelda's upper lip formed into what seemed to be quiet pleasure, Rosalina cut in.

"Is that Blood-starved thing still following us?" A blood-curdling scream emanated from the distance. "Ah, there's my answer, we really should find a way out of here."

"W-wait isn't that an exit?" The group perked up, Shantae was pointing at an arc shaped corridor, a light glow pierced cleanly through the dark. The party quickened pace and they ran for what could be their only chance of escaping.

Rayman was the closest to the exit… _Slam! _Rayman had dove face first into a painting, with glow in the dark paint.

Shantae sighed, "Now that- that is cruel." Pit turned and launched arrow after arrow, it seems the Blood-starved beast decided now was it's chance to charge.

"Now this is perfect, I really do enjoy our lack of exit." Rayman swung repeatedly at the wall.

Pit ran forward and slammed into the blood-starved beast with his Upperdash Arm. Zelda moved to assist- she stood next to Pit and pushed forward summoning a Phantom to do the brunt work for her.

"Something soon please!" Zelda and Pit were being pushed back, Shantae used her elephant form to help.

Rayman smacked one of the painted bricks and his hand seemed to make the brick 'ripple'? He hadn't noticed before... But the painting depicted what seemed to be a space station.

"_Wait…! Rosalina's observatory!"_ Yep, Rayman had definitely recognised it- he played a lot of Mario. Hold on, paintings and Mario?

"Rosalina!"

"Yes?" She replied startled.

"I need a Power Star STAT!"

"!? Umm, just a sec…" She flicked her wand and what seemed to be a black hole appeared; she reached inside and fiddled her hand about, Esther and Bayonetta had joined the members who were pushing the blood-starved beast back.

"Here Rayman, but why do you-" She noticed the picture of her observatory, "Oh, I see~" Rayman took the Power Star and smacked it against the wall, to the slight dismay of Rosalina.

"Come on!" The wall painting mysteriously absorbed the star, and it's texture became mystifyingly watery. "Yes! Everyone into the wall!"

Pit sweatdropped, "Didn't you just eat the brick a second ago?"

"No time for chat!" Zelda and Shantae simultaneously drop kicked Pit into the painting, he sank into the painting, to his surprise. Zelda and Shantae slipped into the painting after him. After losing Pit's, as well as Shantae and Zelda's strength the Blood-starved beast began to push through.

Esther dashed underneath, readied her cannon and fired at the beast's throat, heavily staggering it.

"GO GO!" Esther, Bayonetta, Rosalina and Rayman leapt into the painting turned portal.

* * *

Rayman landed neatly on the transparent green glass of the entrance to the Comet Observatory, he stared at the quaint beauty of Rosalina's abode, it felt… Homely. The other members explored the observatory, it was quite large.

Rayman stared at where he had entered the observatory: Hopefully the Blood-starved beast was not in the possession of any Power Stars.

Rosalina was the last to enter the observatory, she descended slowly, gracefully floating downwards. Her heels lightly tapped the the glass observatory entryway, at a moment's notice hordes of multi-coloured luma swarmed to Rosalina.

The Luma chanted, "Mama, mama!" Which Zelda deemed adorable.

Two slightly more unique looking Lumas, one black with blue eyes and one a chubby purple Luma, followed behind the masses. Rayman only now noticed that the Starship Mario was parked next to where the Toad Brigade would usually be.

A baby Luma with Mario's signature hat affixed to it's head leapt into Rosalina's arms, "Ah- Polari, Lubba thank you for taking care of the children while I've been gone. I owe you two"

The chubby one, Lubba, spoke with a voice befitting his stature, "Nah, it's fine Missy, I don't need anything."

"And you are my mistress Rosi, no need for a thank you." Polari added.

Rosalina smiled appreciatively, Pit glanced at his stomach and raised a questioning figure, "Um, pardon me but do you have any food here?" The other members sighed, Shantae facepalmed.

"No, no it's fine it has been awhile since we've had a bite. The children can't eat human food, but I might have something in my bedroom, but try this while we go there." She handed Pit a starbit who took a large bite.

"Wow! These are sweet!"

"Yes, there's even a type of Japanese candy based off of these!" Rosalina winked.  
She handed the rest of the party a star bit each, they were pretty bulky. The group moved off to Rosalina's room- Rosalina obviously leading the way; Shantae quietly nibbled on her star bit, while Zelda inspected her's. The rest of the Lumas, albeit Lubba and Polari, had all gone to do their own thing.

The party made it to the intricate looking archway to Rosalina's bedroom.

"Starry." Bayonetta had noted.

They entered the room, however, the only visible item was a king-sized bed with a canopy. Rosalina began to search under her bed, to a point where she was no longer visible.

"Give me one second." An audible _Click! _came from underneath, "There we go."

A loud _Whirring _came from behind the group, the party turned to investigate. The wall opposite to the bed had began to lower.

It revealed several extravagantly furnished rooms; living room, kitchen, bathroom.  
A variety of star shaped ornaments embellished the walls, all to a beautiful palette of violet and blue. Each room was missing a wall (previously the wall that moved down), which allowed the group to see inside. The band of smashers gawked at the scene, Shantae's eyes sparkled,

"It's… Beautiful."

"Thank you, it took quite some time to make."  
Rosalina appeared, though she wasn't wearing her usual galaxy filled dress- a simple singlet and jeans now adorned her figure. The motif of a star sat in the middle of the singlet,

"You'd imagine that the entrance would be a tad more magical, but so much magic eventually wears me out, so Polari and I created the moving wall." Polari bowed as much as his tiny body could allow.

She entered the kitchen and checked the fridge, "As much as I love my children I occasionally need to take a break, this is what these rooms are for. This also happens to be the only toilet on the observatory."

"Well you sure went to town," Rayman noted. He was right, every room exuded expensive, but if what Rosalina saying is right then she made all the furniture herself- though Rayman did note the few game consoles in the living room.

"Is that ice cream!?" Pit screamed, who had also been inspecting the sizeable fridge.

"Why it seems so," Rosalina passed the ice cream from the fridge to Pit, "Enjoy…?" No one really understood Pit's intense obsession with ice cream, it was actually kind of disconcerting.

"Polari some assistance please," Rosalina requested, motioning Polari to move to her.

"Of course milady." The two nudged the ravenous Pit and the two further investigated the fridge, Polari literally entered the fridge. Shantae sat at the kitchen table, exhausted, she only now realized what they had done in the span of arriving at the smash mansion a few hours prior- the adrenaline was leaving her and the fatigue was setting in.

Her cheek lay flat on the smooth wood of the table and she breathed a heavy sigh. Zelda approached her and placed her hand on Shantae's purple bed of hair. Shantae looked up at the calming face of Zelda, it spoke words of rest and encouragement, an expression which Shantae returned.

The two spun to a light _Clunking _of porcelain.

"I can't help but indulge in something that isn't a star bit." Rosalina and Polari had managed to gather an elaborate feast of various fruits, meats and vegetables.

Esther gasped, "How?"

"Magic." Was the collective answer of the room, Esther no longer decided to question it. The group (including both Polari and Lubba) enjoyed the banquet.

Chapter 10 - End

**Pause! **

**The plot thickens! The many groups of the Smash Bros diverge into multiple stories!**

**Find out what happens next in the next episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

**And because I'm feeling nice, please add some suggestions as to which characters should be added to the fic, first party, third party, I don't care just give me a good idea!**

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


	11. Extra Chapter 1

**A.N - Just a little something extra!**

Chapter - Extra

Bayonetta and Cloud quietly sat at an anonymous cafe table.

Bayonetta sipped calmly on a mug of coffee while Cloud silently searched on the laptop he didn't recall having. Cloud raised his hedgehog of hair,

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"You hear? We've been announced for Smash."

_Ssssiiiipppp-  
_  
"That's good… But because both you and I are already in this Fanfiction we can't do much to celebrate."

"Oh, that is a good point."

The two went back to relaxing at the table, though their quaint silence was abruptly ended by a loud crashing. Cloud held his laptop above the ground while Bayonetta continued to sip on her coffee, the two glanced down. It seemed that the table which they were using had been flipped sideways and used by two characters as cover.

The two; a boy and girl, wore a similar set of silver armour and both had a head of hair the same shade of dirty blonde. They had ears akin to that of an elf and piercing red eyes, two identical swords hung at their sides- revving, as chainsaw-like teeth moved up and down the blades.

_Ssssiiiipppp-_

"Pardon me, as much as I love unexplained destruction it isn't too polite to use someone's table as a shield."

"We were kind of using it."

"SHHHH…! We'll talk, just hide us from anyone who looks suspicious."

As if on cue a group of what seemed to be samurai and knights wandered into the area, the table conveniently masquerading the boy and girl's existence.

A man in samurai armour with ludicrously long and spiky hair approached Cloud and Bayonetta,

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" Bayonetta replied in an oblivious tone.

"You don't happen to have seen a pair of twins? They were wearing silver armour and they were wielding some interesting looking swords," Bayonetta shot a glance at Cloud and they both obliviously shook their heads.

"Can't say we recall, sorry"

"Ah, okay thank you, please tell us if you do."

The group of militia stomped off in a determined silence

…

"That felt too easy."

"Yeah, they didn't even look behind the table turned on it's side."

Cloud promptly checked behind the table, the twins were in a panic-

"They joined forces just to capture us?" the twins whispered to themselves, "This could be bad."

Cloud poked the two, "So let's hear it."

"?"

"Now don't act stupid you two, he's talking about why those people want to find you."

"Oh," The two peered from behind the table, assessing the surroundings, "Okay here we go-"

The boy spoke first, "You know Fire Emblem right?" Bayonetta and Cloud nodded, "Perfect, you see the latest installment of our game was split into two, three if you include the special edition version."

The girl continued, "Both him and I are from the opposite Fire Emblem games - however both of us were requested to join smash and in our joining, the opposing families from our respective games met up again… Violence ensued"

"Both of us tried to oppose the fight, but to no avail."

"And now they're trying to find us cos' they think we're both traitors."

"That's some conclusion they came up with." Cloud sighed,

"And by the way, my name is Corrin the girl is Kamui," Kamui waved.

"We're two of the new smashers if you hadn't figure that out." The two posed flashily.

Bayonetta and Cloud stared in sarcastic incredulousness, Cloud's eyes shifted down to his laptop.

"From what I'm currently reading not too many people enjoy the fact you two are in Smash. Mostly because there are now 6 Fire Emblem representatives... And because your both sword fighters."

"We'll have you know that Corrin and I are a completely different style of 'swordfighter'!"

"Different in what way, may I ask?"

"Well first of all, our special moves don't involve our swords- as you can see we aren't exactly 'full' human." Corrin and Kamui pointed at their eyes.

"The truth be, is that we are part dragon." The soldier and witch's eyes widened,

"...Wait why am I surprised?" Bayonetta realized,

"Don't look at me like that."

"Hey guys!"

"...?"

"Looks like the author was too slow and he missed both Christmas and New Year's!" Cloud had been searching on his laptop.

"Oh, I'm not too surprised." Bayonetta said,

"The author?" The twins inquired,

"Yeah, the author." Cloud replied,

"Who's the author?"

\- **I am the author -**

"BY THE GODS."

\- **Cloud I want you to stay quiet about those events I missed -**

"Fine,"

"WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM!?" The twins brought out there Dragon veins and drew their swords.

**\- No need to be alarmed, it is just I, creator of the story! - **

****"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Calm down," Bayonetta placed a hand on the twin's shoulders, "Think of the voice simply as a… Friend…"

The twins calmed down and lowered their weapons.

**\- Anywho, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to anyone who reads this! - **

"So was this just an elaborate segway to a holiday greeting?"

**\- Technically... Yes - **

Chapter End!

THAT'S IT!?

Yup.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Just a quick note here guys : Chapter 9 has been updated with some modified Oc descriptions so check it out -

I'll be throwing in an author's note whenever I update a chapter so look out for these


	13. Chapter 11 - Destination

**A.N - The chapter begins almost immediately after the events of the previous chapter. Let's get started shall we?**

Chapter 11 - Destination

The party continued to delight in the exquisite meal provided by Rosalina (and Polaris and technically Lubba), but the present lack of talking did get the group thinking,  
"This is nice and all, but there is one problem... Getting back to the mansion." Rayman stated with a mouthful of chicken.

Esther went to ask something, probably how Rayman was able to digest food, but she realized halfway what her answer would be- old habits die hard.

Zelda continued Rayman's statement; "He is right, what happens now?"

Rosalina smirked; she jumped out of her seat, knocking several plates and glasses over in the process…

"WE EXPLORE!"

…

Zelda remained straight-faced, "Rosi how much alcohol have you consumed?"

"We are currently travelling in the observatory, which means we can circumnavigate the universes!" Rosalina avoided the question, swaying precariously on her chair. Polari gazed off the table staring at the mass of bottles splayed next to Rosalina's seat.

"One, two- seven, seven altogether, yep that's seven… She is in fact incredibly drunk...

But what about you Bayonetta? I count five on your side."

"Umbra Witch."

"Touche'... What about you Pit?"

"Angel abilities…? I really just eat and drink anything."

"Shant-"

"Half-genie."

Polaris heaved a hefty sigh but his tone was light-hearted, "It seems that Miss Rosalina has amassed quite the companionship." Rosalina at this moment was still muttering about adventure and whatnot, though her face was now firmly planted onto the table's surface. "But Mistress Rosalina is right." The group's attention was now affixed to the small black star. Lubba continued to eat, but he chewed quieter - for whatever reason his chubby figure allowed him to digest human food.

"Continue?"

"What Rosalina mentioned was having the ability to explore, yes?" The group nodded.

"And she mentioned something about circumnavigating the universe, did she not?" Esther continued, the thought of space to Esther felt somewhat distant to her.

"Bingo." Polaris replied excitedly. "The basic premise of this observatory is to allow Rosalina, to be able to monitor the condition of various planets of the universe."

Rayman began recalling Super Mario Galaxy, "And this goal was kinda' derailed once Bowser showed up."

"Correct, correct! See the observatory requires a multitude of Power Stars to function. Though a slightly hefty price, this allows the observatory at maximum velocity to travel at light speed."

Rayman continued, "And you currently have all the power stars."

"So we can travel the universe as much as possible!" Polari exclaimed.

…

"But there's one problem."

The smasher's sighed involuntarily.

"We don't know where we'll be heading." The group groaned,

Pit clasped his head confusedly, 'Don't you have like a- map? A minimap even?

"Well… Uh- don't tell Rosalina this, I really, really do not want the guilt to weigh on her-" He glanced quietly at her, " but she kind of lost it… By accident."

"How?"

"She deleted it."

"Deleted?" The smasher's confusion grew,

"Yes, deleted- the universal map is not a physical thing."

"It was on a computer?" Shantae muttered,

"Yes. As you can see, the observatory is highly advanced in terms of technology."

Polaris sighed, "She in fact deleted it, but I told her it was simply a bug within the observatory's system." He took a glimpse at the now sleeping Rosalina, "If she found out she'd likely become depressed for a week- eating nothing but a variation of ice cream and chocolate."

"That does sound pretty awful." Zelda sighed, "But that is something I imagine her doing."

"Yes… blaming herself is usually her first option." Polari sighed, "It's simply how she's grown up: Always the one in charge."

Zelda laughed, "I guess, you could say the same for me." She recalled her days in Hyrule and her role as princess, "But seriously, we're just going to fly into whatever the universe has to offer?"

Polari nodded.

"Fabulous." Bayonetta noted. shifting her feet off the table, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow would likely be the best course of action, oh, and after wiping that mess off the window."

The group nodded and agreed, though Shantae noticed something, "...Off the window…?" She stared at what would usually be a quaint view of Rosalina's home.  
Plastered upon the glass was a large circular blotch, obscuring the window's view, "Ummm, what actually is that?"

_Clnnnk!_

"Aaand did that… '_Thing'_, just knock on the window?"

"Just gimme' a sec." Rayman dashed outside to where he fought the window may have been. Rayman found the window and proceeded to remove the 'blob' with a satisfying _Thunk!_ He returned to the bedroom without really paying attention to what it was he grabbed. "And here is our mystery stain…?" Rayman placed the now more recognizable squishy orb onto the ground.

"Kirby?" Shantae muttered.

"Hhhhnnngg!" Zelda snorted.

"W-what? That isn't Kirby?"

"Pardon me, but please look a bit closer. Look, he has blue skin and bright yellow eyes!" Zelda motioned - poking 'Kirby' in the process, "I imagine this 'Kirby' may even be able to speak FLUENT ENGLISH?" She noted with a complete lack of subtlety.  
**(Though noticeably quite old, Kirby's speech patterns are somewhat child-like)**

"!..." The 'Kirby' seemed hesitant to move.

Zelda became more insistent, "Oh, come on now, don't be shy."

"…"

"You caught me." All the newcomers leapt back in surprise. The voice that came from the sphere was astoundingly deep and had what seemed to be a Latin lint.

"This my allies is the one and only Metaknight!"

Bayonetta smirked, "You mean the guy who got obliterared in Chapter 2?"

Metaknight sighed, "The one and only."

"I'm impressed though; one, a single falcon punch landed you here - and two, you're still alive." Shantae announced.

"The perks to having the bodily consistency of silly putty…" Metaknight noted swiping dust of his… Elbow? "I can also breath in space if that's anything worth mentioning."

"Well at least you're here, more hands on deck makes it a tad easier for us." Zelda's tone slightly lifted to the prospect of another veteran smasher joining them, "I assume you heard us talking?"

"Yes- I believe it is worth a shot. Think about it, we can either by happenstance get back to the smash world/mansion or manage to help or find allies in another."

…!

Metaknight made a reasonable point.

"Umm Metal-knight? Don't you usually wear a mask and cape? And what about your fancy looking sword?" Rosalina pointed out, she seemed to be sleep talking.

Though slightly irked he was called 'Metal-knight' he chose not to mention it and answer the question: Despite "I have my sword and cape with me." Metaknight began, sweeping his stubs for arms outwards flashily revealing his sword and cape. "I can hide the equipment just how Kirby swallows people: by transporting them to an alternate pocket dimension which culminates within my stomach- though I don't have to swallow anything."

"That's how Kirby does it!?" Pit exclaimed with wide, oblivious eyes.

"Yes… But I don't seem to be able to recover my mask - It's either been destroyed or it is out of my absorbtion radius…"

Lubba perked up, "Mask?"

"Yes, mask." Lubba looked as if he had recalled something- he hopped of his stool and waddled in the air to another room.

The smashers quietly awaited Lubba's return, Bayonetta jokingly poked Metaknight with her finger.

"Your mask doesn't happen to be this one?" Lubba reentered the room with a mask, though it looked nothing like Meta's mask, Zelda's breath stopped.

"Why in Hyrule's name do you have that mask!?" Zelda tore the mask from Lubba's hands and inspected the curvature which Young Link had once described, it was an image firmly rooted in Hyrule's oldest lores.

"Majora's Mask" Pit shuddered at the name, Young Link spoke droves about the accursed things that mask brought

"Is that what that's called?" Lubba inquired, he sounded sincere though his lack of seriousness slightly befuddled the Hylian's nerves

"By the Goddesses… WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!?" Her tone noticeably angered yet calm,

"Floating…?" Lubba's gaze shifted from the mask to Zelda, "Why?"

Zelda awestruck that such a devious object was simply 'floating'. "Ugh, just… Can I take it for safekeeping?" Lubba nodded and Zelda placed the mask into her inventory.

"W-wait Zelda, isn't that mask dangerous?"

"It is… it is, extremely dangerous. I trust the Triforce of Wisdom will protect me," She placed a hand on her hip reassuring her inventory was safe, "I don't feel anything malicious so it should be some semblance of okay. Though I can't imagine how the Luma haven't been tempted into wearing this blasted thing."

"May I ask what the mask does Zelda?" Polaris inquired.

"Like most evil masks it gives the wearer immense power, but it also happens to infect their mind and take control of their body." Zelda quoted what she had remembered Young Link saying, "Likely causing the end of the world or something or other."

Lubba let out a hearty cheer, "Power?" A few more chuckles, "Us Luma do not need any power in any regard, in fact we are quite thankful in what Rosalina has given us."

Zelda placed her hand underneath her chin inquisitively, "I'll just have to take your word for it." She placed a finger on her forehead, "And that still means we DON'T have Metaknight's mask."

Metaknight remained stern; though his cute face didn't exactly accentuate this, "The last of our concerns is my mask Zelda." She sighed thankfully having one less problem to worry about.

"And luck would have it we find your mask on our journey anyway," Bayonetta quipped.

She raised a good point.

"Well it's decided!" The group jumped, Rosalina had quickly recovered from her drunken stupor. "Are we all prepared?"

The smashers stared at each other.

Pit smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be." The smashers smiled, acknowledging his statement.

Rosalina's smile gleamed back, "Then let's get started!"

Chapter 11 - End

**Pause! **

**Zelda's group have chosen; where shall they arrive?**

**Find out what happens next in the next episode of THE TRUE FINAL SMASHES!**

**Thanks to anyone who Favourites, Follows or Reviews!**

**And if anyone wants, plop a suggestion for a true final smash in a review!**

**And because I'm feeling nice, please add some suggestions as to which characters should be added to the fic, first party, third party, I don't care just give me a good idea!**

_TheSoulOfBattle Signing Off_


End file.
